dos caminos, un destino
by serie-bones
Summary: brennan y booth se conoces de jovenes, por un error brennan toma la desicion de irse con unos padres adoptivos a otro pais y se mete a un internado de ricos con el tiempo estos dos se encontraran... no soy muy buena resumiendo leedlo xD
1. Chapter 1

Seeley Booth vivía con sus madre ( Lis ) quien era compositora de canciones de comerciales , su hermano menor Jared y su padre ( Robert ) quien era piloto de aviones. Su padre era un hombre adicto al alcohol para de cantina en cantina y algunas veces llega a pegar a booth, Lis y Jared.

Esa noche se encontraban en casa de booth cenando en familia

- mamá la comida esta riquísima - decía Jared mientras probaba un bocado de la comida

- si mamá esta rica - dijo booth

- muchas gracias chicos, lo eh hecho con mucho amor

- pues se nota que nos quieres mucho - dijo booth

- si, los quiero mucho pero seeley tengo que hablar contigo antes que tu padre venga, seguro que vendrá borracho y no quiero que se enfade

- esta bien mamá ¿de que quieres que hablemos?

- huyyy.. Seeley en que lío te haz metido ahora - dijo Jared

- Jared silencio - le dijo Liz - seeley tu tutora me ha llamado temprano para decirme que vaz mal en matemáticas, física & química y biología

- si ma es que esos cursos se me dan fatal

- ya te entiendo pero tienes que poner mas de tu esfuerzo, porque tu tutor me dijo que sino mejorabas en el bimestre que viene te iba a sacar de jugar futbol

-no mamá tu abras aceptado

- lo siento pero es para tu bien si quieres seguir jugando tendras que poner mas de tu parte en los estudios

- ajajá pues eso esta verde mamá, seeley sacando buenas notas de mates, bio y fisica y quimica ajajá, seeley yo que tu me retiro ahora de futbol jajja

- no te rias pequeñazo que tu tampoco vas muy bien en mates

- pero en los demás cursos si, y mates los recupero luego

- esta bien chicos dejen de discutir y recogamos la mesa y vallamos a dormir antes que llegue su padre

- si, mejor antes que llegue ese borracho - dijo seeley, odiaba a su papa por pegar a su madre

Se fueron a dormir

- Mientras Ellos Conversaban En Otro sitio igual -

- que pasa directora me mando a llamar? - dijo Brennan abriendo la puerta

- si señorita Brennan, pase por favor - paso y se sentó en el sillón

- señorita Brennan se que usted debe estar pasando por un momento difícil ahora mismo, por la perdida de sus padres y hermano

- ya… - dijo blanqueando los ojos

- muy bien pues hemos decido mandarla aun colegio que queda a 4 cuadras de aquí

- porque a mi?

- como?

- es que he visto que también dan clases aquí, y no entiendo porque me quieren mandar a un colegio

- es que hemos revisado sus notas y hemos visto que tenia unas notas muy buenas y altas y seria un desperdicio que no tuviera buenos estudios, ya que aquí lo máximo que enseñamos es a leer, escribir, contar, multiplicar y dividir. Solo cosas básicas

- pues entonces muchas gracias directora

- muy bien pues aquí tienes un archivador con hojas que hemos recolectado de cuadernos que sobraban y los libros que uno de los que ayudan los a conseguido.

- muchas gracias directora, no se van a arrepentir, voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad

- muy bien, entonces mañana a las 8 y 30 de la mañana entras al colegio

- esta bien

- puede retirarse señorita

- hasta mañana y gracias

Así se dispuso a irse

Al otro día entraría a su nuevo colegio con gente nueva y conocería a nuevos amigos.

Espero que les guste :P

Espero comentarios, si les gusto dejadme comentarios para saber que les gusta y seguirle.


	2. El primer dia de colegio

Llego la hora de entrar al colegio, allí estaba ella, enfrentándose a una vida nueva, toco el timbre de entrada pero como no sabia donde quedaba su aula decidió ir a secretaria a preguntar

- buenos señerita, soy nueva aquí y no se donde queda el aula de 3º de secundaria

- tu debes ser Temperance Brennan

- si

- bien sígueme - la llevo a su aula - disculpe profesora pero tengo a una nueva alumna

- no se preocupe hágala pasar - Temperance entro y todos los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ella lucia un polo escotado y unos jeans pegados en la mano tenia una cazadora por si hacia frío y con el cabello suelto, pero no pasaba de desapercibido esos ojos azules que tenia con ese rostro de muñeca de porcelana. Por otro lado algunas chicas se pusieron un poco celosas de cómo miraban esos chicos a Temperance.

- Bueno días - dijo algo nerviosa al notar que todos la miraban

- bueno yo me retiro y buena suerte Temperance - dijo la secretaria saliendo de allí

- gracias - respondió

- bueno ven acércate aquí - le dijo la Prof. la llevo al centro de la clase - ¿te gustaría presentarte ante nosotros? - le dijo con una sonrisa

- esta bien - le devolvió la sonrisa - me llamo Temperance Brennan y tengo 15 años

- mucho gusto Temperance, te puedes sentar allí - le indico con el dedo delante de la mesa que ella se iba a sentar había otra que estaba vacía. Cuando iba a caminar hacia su sitio alguien entro

- profe lo siento es que el despertador no sonó

- si.. Seeley para ti jamás suena el despertador - le respondió la profesora

- lo siento de verdad… ¿puedo pasar?

- ya estas dentro así que pasa y espero que esto no se repita mañana - con esto Seeley paso y cuando fue a sentarse se dio cuenta de que había una chica muy hermosa atrás de el

- Hola me llamo Seeley - se presento - veo que eres nueva

- si, me llamo Temperance - se presento también ella

- un gusto Temperance - le dijo lanzándole una sonrisa muy encantadora

- igual men… - pero no pudo terminar ya que la profesora los interrumpió

- Espero que usted no de tanto la lengua como lo hace Seeley - Temperance sonrió

- no profesora

- muy bien, yo soy la profesora de matemáticas y me llamo Abigail cualquier duda que tengas me puedes consultar.

- esta bien - respondió Temperance

- muy bien entonces empecemos

La profesora siguió con la clase de matemáticas, cuando termino inmediatamente entro la profesora de geografía

- buenos días chicos hoy nos toca el tema de la Ilustración - pero cuando empezó a mirar a sus alumnos se dio cuenta que había una chica nueva - OH!.. Valla tenemos a alguien nuevo en clase ¿ como te llamas?

- Temperance

- ¿sabes algo sobre la ilustración? - preguntó la profesora

- si algunas cosas - dijo con naturalidad, como si fuera lo mas obvio

- ¿nos podrías hablar de ella? - le pregunto la profesora ante la respuesta de ella

- si, la ilustración fue una corriente de pensamiento del siglo XVIII y apareció en Francia y Europa, surgió entre la burguesía y critico el absolutismo político y la ortodoxia religiosa, las ideas políticas también criticaron a la política y a la religión - pero la profesora la interrumpió

- ¿ cuales eran esa ideas?

- la razón, tolerancia, felicidad, progreso y libertad - dijo con naturalidad, los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían creer que ella supiera todo eso.

- muy bien Temperance - dijo la profesora - así como su compañera dijo la ilustración se dio a comienzos del siglo….- volvió a repetir lo que Temperance dijo para explicarles a sus compañeros - ¿ alguien me puede decir quienes eran los ideólogos de la ilustración? - Temperance levanto la mano - dime

- Motesquiev, Voltaire y Rousseau - lo dijo como se pronunciaba(francés)

- muy bien, ellos fueron.. - y siguió explicando lo que cada uno de ellos había hecho. Así termino la clase y la profesora salió del aula, Seeley se voltio muy rápido antes de que la profesora de física y química llegara

- ¿Cómo sabias todo eso?

- es que… bueno en mi antiguo colegio… había una biblioteca y pues me iba a leer allí - no quería decir mucho para que no le hicieran preguntas

- y en que colegio estudiaste - pero justo en ese tiempo entro la profesora de F & Q

- buenos días, sacad….- y así transcurrió la mañana hasta que llego la hora del recreo

Temperance se quedo en el aula ya que no tenia amigas, ni nadie con quien conversar, recordaba cuando en su antiguo colegio su hermana le susurraba por la ventana "_marco"_ y ella le respondía "_polo"_ se le iba escapar una lagrima pero la retuvo, se prometió que no volvería a llorar por Russ, ni por sus padres, todos ellos la habían abandonado, pero de repente alguien la saco de sus recuerdos

- y tu no piensas salir? - le preguntó Seeley

- no, no tengo nada que hacer allí afuera

- venga vamos

- no de verdad, no tengo ganas de salir - pero de pronto apareció uno de los amigos de Seeley

- Seeley! venga vamos a ir a jugar futbol antes que suene el timbre - le dijo Roy

- si Seeley ve, yo no tengo ganas de salir ni ir a algún lado

- esta bien pero pienso que deberías salir aunque sea un rato - con eso salio

Mientras que Seeley y Roe iban hacia la cancha, Roy le empezó a molestar

- así que ligando con la nueva

-que?

- no te hagas el tonto, estas coqueteando con la nueva cerebrito del aula

- que no, solo era amable y como tu lo haz dicho es una cerebrito y a mi no me gustan esa clase de chicas

- en eso tienes razón, pero las demás cerebritos son aburridas y feas, en cambio esta…. Esta no es así, es guapa e inteligente, además parece divertida - dijo mirandolo con curiosidas

- de verdad que no me interesa como novia ni nada por el estilo

- si ya… eso ni tu mismo te lo crees

- que no… de verdad que solo era amable con ella

- si tu lo dices….

Así transcurrió hasta que llego la hora de salida. Pero sin saberlo los dos se dirigían hacia la misma dirección cuando de repente Temperance se dio cuenta de que el tambien iba por donde ella iba y rogaba _"por favor, por favor que se quede por aquí, no quiero que se entere que soy huerfana no me dejaran de molestar, por fav…."_pero se vio interrumpida por Seeley

- hey! Temperance - la llamo, ella voltio la cara para contestarle

- ah..! Hola Seeley

- por donde vives

- mas allá y tu?

- unas seis cuadras mas allá - con eso ella se dio cuenta que el no se iría antes que ella, así que decidió tomar otro camino para que el no supiera donde vivía

- bueno yo me voy por acá, adiós Seeley

- adiós Temperance - dijo.

Seeley no sabia que le pasaba sentía algo raro con Temperance, pero le encantaba conversar con ella a pesar de que solo hace unas hora la conocía. Pero Temperance tampoco se quedaba atrás ella también se sentía muy bien hablando con Seeley "_vamos Tempe lo acabas de conocer recién ase unas cuantas horas y ¿ya te cae de lo mejor? No, claro que no tienes que conocer muy bien a la gente y aparte por lo que veo Seeley es como el chico súper guay del Cole y si se entera de que vivo en un orfanato el y sus amigos me empezarían a molestar y hablarían y se reirían de mi a mis espaldas, no Temperance no debes dejar que nadie sepa que eres huérfana". _Así terminaron llendo a sus respectivos lugares

Continuara…..

Ola si les a gustado dejadme comentarios y si no pues tambien para saber mis errores

:P


	3. soy huerfana

Al otro día Temperance, se levanto temprano y ya estaba en camino al colegio, ya iba una cuadra lejos de donde vivía cuando de repente una voz la hizo parar.

- Hola creo que nos vamos a ver muy seguido - le dijo Seeley con una sonrisa

- ah.. Hola - dijo algo nerviosa ya que ella el día anterior se había ido por otro camino

- Pensé que vivíamos por la cuadra de mas allá - dijo señalando hacia adelante

- si. Pero….. Tuve que comprar algunas cosas

-ah…. - el sabia que estaba mintiendo, quien iría a comprar "unas cosas" tan temprano - pero no pregunto, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda pero tampoco esperaba que le contase la verdad ya que solo se conocían recién un día

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar al colegio. Seeley se encontró con sus amigos y Temperance pues… ya sabemos, se fue sola a su aula. Paso toda la mañana hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y fueron llamados Seeley y Temperance al despacho del director .

- ¿ que haces aquí?¿haz hecho algo?- le pregunto Temperance

- no que yo sepa

- Pueden pasar - les dijo la secretaria

- eh.. Quien el o yo?

- los dos - se miraron con confundimiento

- Buenos días - dijeron al mismo tiempo al abrir al puerta del director

- buenos días pasen, tomen asiento

- gracias - dijeron sentándose

- muy bien empiezo - los dos chicos lo miraron con curiosidad - su tutora me a dicho que va mal en

los estudios de biología, matemáticas y f & Q - dijo mirando a Seeley

- si señor

- y de usted que es la mejor alumna que tiene a pesar que acaba de llegar

- ujum.. - dijo sin entender, porque ella estaba ahí si era la mejor alumna, lo de Seeley lo entendia

- muy bien pues quisiéramos pedirle un favor a usted señorita Brennan

- ami? - pregunto con curiosidad

- si, quisiéramos que usted le aporte su ayuda al joven Booth ya que va muy mal en los estudios

- que?, pero yo no tengo tiempo para clases después del colegio tengo que entrenar, hacer algunos deberes…- pero fue cortado por el director

- si usted, no acepta esto y no aprueba este bimestre, lo sacaremos del equipo de futbol - le dijo con voz seria

- esta bien, esta bien acepo pero aun Temperance no a dicho si quiere prestarme su ayuda

- acepta? - le pregunto el director

- eh…. Esta bien pero por cuanto tiempo..? - pregunto

- solo serán dos semanas ya que es lo que falta para el bimestre

- esta bien

- entonces pueden retirarse y suerte - les dijo el director

Cuando salieron

- tan mal vas en esos cursos que tiene que ponerte prácticamente un profesor particular?

- bueno..es que a mi no se me da muy bien esos cursos sabes?

- pues vas a tener que hacer que se te den muy bien esos cursos si quieres seguir jugando en el equipo

- si y como tengo a la mejor profesora, seguro que se me empezaran a dar muy bien - le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

- pues gracias por el cumplido, cuando comenzamos?

- pues creo que hoy mismo - dijo aun sonriendo

- esta bien en tu casa? - pero Seeley recordó que a su padre

- no, creo que mejor en la tuya - ella recordó el internado

-no! - dijo casi en un grito - ósea quiero decir que mejor ni en mi casa ni en tu casa, mejor estudiamos en la biblioteca - dijo algo nerviosa

- esta bien nos encontramos allí o te paso a recoger

- no, nos encontramos allí

- esta bien

Los dos pasaron toda la tarde estudiando ella le explicaba de la mejor forma posible y el la atendía lo mas que podía. Así pasaron los días, los amigos de Seeley lo paraban molestando con Temperance ya que en esos pocos días se habían hecho muy amigos, con decir que Seeley en la hora del almuerzo ya no se sentaba con sus amigos sino con Temperance y no dejaban de sonreír, cualquiera que los viera dirían que eran enamorados.

Faltaba un día para la ultima evaluación, y era la de matemáticas

- bueno recuerda que cuando te den para averiguar cual es la hipotenusa - pero Seeley la iterrumpio

- con el la busco con el seno o coseno

- y cuales son las formulas?

- seno es igual a al coseno sobre hipotenusa y coseno es igual al seno sobre hipotenusa

- y si te dan la tangente?

- tangente es igual al seno sobre coseno

- muy bien… seguro que mañana sacas un 10

- si seguro! - dijo riendo

Al siguiente día Seeley dio el examen, Temperance fue la primera en terminar, Seeley el mas o menos el décimo.

En la hora del almuerzo Temperance no fue a almorzar. Se sentía muy triste, ya eran dos meses desde que sus padres y su hermano habían desaparecido. Seeley al no verla se le hizo extraño así que tomo dos bollos de pan y se fue a buscar a Temperance. La empezó a buscar, pero no la encontraba pero de repente recordó que a ella le gustaba leer así que fue a la biblioteca del colegio, y allí la vio, la vio sola, y en su cara podía ver tristeza.

- hola… - le dijo Seeley en voz muy bajita

- hola - le respondió con una voz muy tristona

- te encuentras bien?

- si - dijo mirando hacia arriba para que las lagrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, algo que Seeley no dejo pasar

- yo creo que me estas mintiendo - ella lo miro

- que?

- si, así como lo haz escuchado, se que estas triste y no se porque y sino me lo dices no voy a poder ayudarte

- da igual, nadie me puede ayudar - dijo con mucha tristeza

- eso no lo sabes, sino lo intentas, jamás lo sabras

- si, si lo se, y lo que tengo nadie me puede ayudar, nadie - dijo soltando una lagrima, la que limpio muy rápido

- porque lloras?, no me gusta que llores… - dijo levantándole la barbilla

- lo siento yo… - dijo reapartándose de el, pero no le primitio

- vamos cuentamelo, confia en mi, te prometo que lo que me cuentes jamás saldra de mi boca

- me lo prometes?

- te lo prometo

- muy bien sabes porque no quise que fuéramos a estudiar a mi casa

- umm.. Supongo que tus padres no te permiten llevar gente a tu casa

- no, yo no tengo casa

- que?, entonces en donde vives?

- yo, yo soy huérfana - dijo llorando - mis padre y mi hermano se fueron hace dos meses - el la abrazo muy fuerte…

- yo, yo lo siento… de verdad….- le dijo separándose un poco

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, muy fijamente, ahora solo existían ellos dos, los demás habían desaparecido para ellos, poco a poco fueron acercandose

Continuara…..

Si les a gustado dejen comentarios :D


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por sus cometarios

Les dejo con la continuación…

Anteriormente :

- yo, yo soy huérfana - dijo llorando - mis padre y mi hermano se fueron hace dos meses - el la abrazo muy fuerte…

- yo, yo lo siento… de verdad….- le dijo separándose un poco

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, muy fijamente, ahora solo existían ellos dos, los demás habían desaparecido para ellos, poco a poco fueron acercándose. Pero Temperance se separo muy rapido

- yo, yo lo siento, no se que paso - se disculpo Seeley

- no, no pasa nada

- eso no es cierto sino pasara nada no hubieras reaccionado así

- es que… yo no….. No quiero que me lastimen - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - yo… yo no estoy muy segura de lo que te voy a decir pero yo…. - Seeley la interrumpió

- yo.. Jamás te lastimaría, tampoco te abandonaría, eres muy bella y aunque solo nos conocemos un par de semanas, siento algo muy especial por ti

- y yo por ti - entonces se volvieron a acercar y esta vez si se dieron un lindo y tierno beso

- besas muy bien - le dijo coquetamente Seeley

- no es cierto, tu besas mejor

- eso no lo niego - ella le dio un codazo - que afortunados abras sido los chicos que te han besado

- quieres que te confiese algo?

- si quieres..

- pero no te rias…

- no lo aré

- prometelo

- esta bien te lo prometo

- muy bien, eres el primer chico que beso

- de verdad? - dijo abriendo los ojos como plato

- si.. Porque se te hace tan raro

- porque eres guapa, inteligente y amable, es difícil creerme eso

- pues créetelo

- la verdad, me alegra ser el primero que te allá besado

- así? - le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

-si , porque así seré yo tu primer amor

- y porque crees que eres mi primer amor

- porque me haz dicho que no te haz besado con nadie

- eso no quiere decir que no me aya gustado antes alguien

- pero el no te beso y la verdad fue un tonto - los dos rieron - ¿ sabes que nuestras vidas van a cambiar cuando salgamos por esa puerta? - dijo señalando con el dedo la puerta de la salida de la biblioteca

- porque?

- porque ahora eres la novia de Seeley Booth el capitán del equipo de futbol y vas a ser el centro de atención del colegio

- porque?

- porque soy Seeley Booth, el chico mas guapa del colegio

- !valla¡ que modesto….- dijo mirándolo divertido - los dos rieron

Desde ese momento fueron inseparables.

DESPUÉS DE TRES MESES

El la visitaba algunos días en el orfanato, otras se encontraban en la biblioteca y otras en parques. Las chicas hablaban de Temperance, los amigos de Seeley lo paraban molestando y a la vez se alegraban por el, nunca lo habían visto tan feliz en su vida, a Temperance hubieron unas cuantas familias que la quisieron adoptar, algunas tenían hijos, pero como los padres ya eran algo mayores pues adoptaban pero sus hijos le hacían la vida imposible a Temperance así que al ultimo la regresaban, otros no le gustaba porque leía mucho y alguna que otra familia el hombre intentaba aprovecharse de ella, claro ella jamás permitía, siempre se encerraba en su cuarto, pero un día llego una pareja de 36 años, vieron a Temperance y se quedaron sin habla, decían que se parecía a ellos, ella tenia una piel de porcelana con el cabello café y el tenia los ojos azules con cabello negro.

- Bueno pues Temperance es una chica excelente, muy estudiosa, saca sobresalientes

- no es por ser mal educada ni nada por el estilo pero el nivel de los orfanatos es bajo y…

- no se preocupe, pero Temperance no toma clases en el orfanato ella va al colegio, cuando llego aquí vimos sus notas de su ex-colegio y las tenia muy elevadas así que decimos mandarla aun colegio, no es privado, es uno publico pero siempre saca sobresalientes en los exámenes, este a sido su progreso en estos meses que lleva estudiando - le entrego una carpeta

- valla si que es muy buena en los estudios

- si, pero hay muchas familias que la han devuelto porque la pasión de ella es la lectura, así que lee mucho

- A mí también me gusta leer mucho

- eso es cierto ella lee todas las noches y se acaba un libro bien grueso en dos semanas

- pues seguro que les van a gustar a Temperance - dijo la directora del orfanato - Pasen a la sala de visitas mientras yo traigo a Temperance debe de estar asiendo los deberes en su cuarto

- esta bien - respondieron la pareja

La directora fue a buscar a Temperance

- Temperance hay unas personas que quieres verte

- ya eh escuchado eso antes…, quieren adoptar verdad?

- si, pero a ellos solo les interesas tu, dicen que sino eres tu pues no adoptan, así que pórtate lo mas educada que puedas ¿si?, tienes esta oportunidad de tener una familia, muchos de aquí quisieran tenerla

- esta bien, pero seguro que pronto me encuentran un defecto y me devuelven

- se positiva, venga vamos - la directora llevo a Temperance a la sala de visitas

EN LA SALA DE VISITAS

- bueno aquí esta, ella es Temperance Brennan, Temperance te presento a los señores Becker

- Hola - dijeron al unísono

- entonces yo les dejo, hasta luego - dijo la directora

- bueno la directora nos ha comentado que te gusta leer mucho - le dijo la señora

- si - le respondió Temperance

- ¿que mas te gusta hacer? - le pregunto el señor Becker

- pues…. Cuando era pequeña cantaba con mi…. - pero calló - me gusta cantar algunas veces

- pues eso es muy bonito, y seguro que tienes una voz muy linda

- no lo se

- nadie te lo ah dicho

- no, es que… jamás he cantado en publico - y así siguieron conociéndose hasta que llego la hora de la despedida

- bueno Temperance ha sido un gusto hablar contigo y quiero que sepas que si quieres te podemos adoptar

- gracias señores Becker

- pero aun no te hemos dicho todo, nosotros somos de California y pues si te adoptamos tendrás que venirte a vivir con nosotros allá - Temperance abrió los ojos no quería separarse de Seeley

- yo… yo creo que no

- escucha sabemos que tienes casi toda tu vida aquí pero si vienes con nosotros, te podemos dar muy buenos estudios y tu podrías elegir a que colegio ir

- yo.. Lo siento pero creo que no

- mira nosotros nos vamos a quedar un mes mas aquí porque hemos venido de vacaciones así que toma nuestra tarjeta si cambias de opinión llámanos

- esta bien

continuara


	5. Chapter 5

ANTERIORMENTE….

- pero aun no te hemos dicho todo, nosotros somos de California y pues si te adoptamos tendrás que venirte a vivir con nosotros allá - Temperance abrió los ojos no quería separarse de Seeley

- yo… yo creo que no

- escucha sabemos que tienes casi toda tu vida aquí pero si vienes con nosotros, te podemos dar muy buenos estudios y tu podrías elegir a que colegio ir

- yo.. Lo siento pero creo que no

- mira nosotros nos vamos a quedar un mes mas aquí porque hemos venido de vacaciones así que toma nuestra tarjeta si cambias de opinión llámanos

- esta bien

Temperance se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto a terminar los deberes, luego llego la hora de cenar y luego de dormir.

Al otro día en casa de Seeley

- buenos días mamá - dijo Seeley

- buenos días hijo - dijo sorprendida

- que pasa mamá? - le pregunto Seeley

- es que desde que sales con Temperance te haz vuelto mas responsable, te levantas muy temprano, cumples tus deberes y haz mejorado un montón en tus estudios

- si definitivamente Tempe le hace muy bien a Seeley mamá - dijo Jared

- ya.. Bueno yo me voy, le prometí irla a recoger hoy - se acerco y le dio un beso a su madre -

Seeley fue lo mas rápido que pudo y antes de que toque el timbre Temperance salio

- hola…!1 adonde pensabas ir?, no me ibas a esperar? - le pregunto Seeley

- te estaba esperando y no iba a ir a ningún lado - le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿ya y no me das los buenos días? - le dijo coquetamente

- ummm… no se porque te los tendría que dar yo, mejor dámelos tu

- esta bien - se acerco y le dio un beso

- creo que mejor vamos yendo y aparte tengo que contarte algo - dijo con una cara algo triste

- conozco esa cara Tempe - le dijo levantándole la barbilla - alguien quiere adoptarte verdad?

- si… - dijo en un susurro, mientras iban caminando

- y ya hablaste con ellos?

- si

- y que tal son?,¿ tienen hijos?, ¿ son buena gente?

- no tienen hijos y son muy amables, con decirte que me han dado a elegir a mi si quiero irme a vivir con ellos

- pues entonces no entiendo porque estas triste deberías estar feliz, quizás por fin haz encontrado a una familia que te quiera un montón, no le veo el problema a tu tristeza

- el problema es que ellos son de California

- que?

- si…. Y si acepto tendré que irme con ellos y California esta muy lejos…. Y no quiero separarme de ti- lo dijo con tristeza pero de repente una sonrisa salio de cara - así que seguiré esperando a la familia indicada

- pero esta… es una oportunidad única, quizás ellos te pueden dar todo lo que necesitas

- pero tu eres muy importante para mi Seeley

- y tu para mi, pero si así puedes ser alguien mejor, deberías aceptar.. Ami me va a doler separarme de ti pero opino que deberías aceptarles, mira nos seguiremos comunicando por teléfono, por el Chat

- no Seeley ya tome la decisión y esa decisión es quedarme aquí - le dijo muy seria

- esta bien

AL llegar al colegio había una chica alta, rubia, delgada y de buen cuerpo se encontraba conversando con los amigos de Seeley, Tempe jamás la había visto y definitivamente era de otro colegio. Pero cuando llegaron la chica se le lanzo a Seeley

- Seeley mi amor..! - te he estado esperando

- ¿ Rebeca, que haces aquí? - pregunto Seeley algo incomodo

- como que, que hago aquí? , soy tu novia, eh venido a visitarte - le dijo con naturalidad

- Valla Seeley juegas doble - le dijo un chico con gafas y alto, se llamaba Howard y estaba enamorado de Temperance pero el era un año menos, también era el aguatero del equipo de futbol

- Seeley me puedes explicar que significa esto - le dijo Temperance muy seria

- Tempe no, no es lo que parece, ella y yo no …. - pero fue cortado por Rebeca que le planto un calido beso

- nosotros somos novios ayer me pidió para salir, me mando por un mensaje mira - le enseño el Mobil a Temperance que sin dudarle le mando una bofetada a Booth

- Tempe espera, te juro que no le eh mandado ni un mensaje

- ¿ como que no?, si ahí esta tu numero y también sale la hora y era cuando estabas entrenando

- que no Tempe, te lo juro entre ella y yo no hay nada - le dijo casi en suplica

- ¿ como que no hay nada?, tu me haz enviado un mensaje, acaso solo haz jugado conmigo? - le dijo Rebeca indignada

- si, Seeley - le dijo Howard - aparte porque te niegas si ayer yo te vi con el Mobil y estabas muy entretenido- Temperance salió corriendo y Howard salio tras ella - espera Temperance….

Seeley se quedo petrificado en ese lugar el no había mandado ni un mensaje, el se acordaría, aparte de todo el estaba muy feliz con Tempe se decidió por ir a buscar a Temperance. Por otro lado Temperance seguía corriendo hasta que llego a la placita del colegio y se sentó llorando.

- Temperance espera - le decía Howard

- que quieres Howard? - le dijo llorando

- no, no llores, no me gusta verte así, eres muy bella como para llorar y estar triste

- gracias pero por favor ahora yo quiero estar sola

- no puedo dejarte sola estas mal

- no solo necesita…..- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, Howard le estaba besando. Seeley vio esto y decidió salir de allí - ¡SUELTAME! - le grito Temperance pero el la tenia agarrada del brazo y aunque fuera un año menos que ella tenia demasiada fuerza - ¡ QUE ME SUELTES! - le gritaba Temperance y al ver que este no le hacia caso, le dio una patada en la zona prohibida, se retorció de dolor, ella salio corriendo de allí y se fue a su aula.

El día transcurrió normal, bueno no lo normal para Seeley y Tempe ni uno se dirigía la palabra los dos estaban dolidos el porque ella beso a Howard o eso era lo que sus ojos habían visto y ella porque el la había engañado o también eso creía ella. Llego la hora de salida los dos se fueron por el mismo camino pero ni uno se dirigió la palabra iban los mas separados que podían, cuando de repente a lo lejos se veía a un grupo de chicas, cada vez se acercaban mas cuando una de ellas se acerco corriendo y le planto un beso a Seeley, si, era ella. Temperance se lleno de amargura y se fue al orfanato lo mas rápido que pudo.

Entro y se fue directo al cuarto sin comer nada, no tenia apetito, solo quería pensar, ella no podía ver a Seeley con Rebeca, ella lo amaba, se había enamorado de el, esos tres meses que pasaron juntos fueron los mejores para los dos pero ahora Tempe estaba dolida, y se paso toda la tarde, noche y madrugada pensando en como enfrentarse a eso. Cuando se despertó al otro día fue a conversar con la directora.

- buenos días Temperance pasa algo? - le pregunto la directora

- no, bueno si

- dime

- es que eh estado pensando en lo de los señores Becker y eh decidido que si la propuesta de ellos aun sigue en pie quiero aceptarla

- pero Tempe ellos estaban de visita aquí no se si seguirán aquí

- tome - le dio la tarjeta que ellos le dieron - ellos me dijeron que se quedaban este mes todavía y si cambiaba de opinión que les hablara

- esta bien y sinceramente me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, te ira muy bien - le dijo con una sonrisa - quieres ir al colegio? O prefieres esperar?

Por otro lado Seeley también se paso pensando toda la tarde, noche y madrugada en ella, en ese beso que vio darse a su novia con ese tipo, se llenaba de furia cada vez que lo recordaba y esa mañana decidió que le seguiría el juego a Rebeca, salio de casa y se dirigió al colegio.

Continuara….

Por favor no me maten… mas adelante lo arreglare XD

Firmar bonito :D


	6. adiós

Temperance decidió ir al colegio, no quería perder las ultimas clases que le quedaban en aquel lugar pero antes de irse le dijo que cuando ellos llegaran que llamaran al colegio para pedir permiso y salir.

Cuando llego a la escuela se encontró con la peor escena que se imagino. Seeley estaba agarrando a la tal Rebeca de la cintura, hizo como sino vio nada y paso de largo, él la noto pero no hizo nada estaba verdaderamente enfadado con ella.

Comenzaron las clases todo transcurrió normal las tres primeras horas hasta que llego la secretaria en busca de Temperance

- disculpe profesor, vengo a buscar a la señorita Brennan - dijo la secretaria

- ¿con que justificación? - le pregunto el profesor muy serio

- acaba de llamar su tutora y dice que es algo muy importante para Temperance y esa es información privada que no se me es permitida compartir - Seeley escuchaba atentamente esta conversación no sabia porque la llamaban a ella

- esta bien señorita Temperance puede retirarse y no se olvide hacer los deberes de la pagina 61 ejercicios 3,5,6 y 7

- esta bien - respondió Temperance, alisto sus cosas y se decidió a salir, aun no había recogido todas sus pertenencias ya que no estaba segura de si ellos seguían queriendo adoptarla - adiós profesor

- hasta luego Temperance - Temperance se fue con la secretaria y Seeley se quedo muy confundido, a ella no le gustaba perderse las clases

Temperance hablo con los Becker y ellos estuvieron muy feliz. Se iban a California en dos días, esa misma tarde Temperance iba a alistar sus pertenencias, solo iba a dejar unas cuantas paradas para esos dos días. Al otro día fue con la directora al colegio a recoger sus pertenencia y pedir sus notas para poder presentarse a su nuevo colegio, fueron a las 10 de la mañana.

A Seeley se le hizo raro no ver a Temperance temprano en el colegio pensó que se había puesto mala pero cuando la vio con la secretaria del colegio (ya que la directora tenia que hablar con el director del colegio ) tocar la puerta de la clase se sorprendió mucho

- disculpe de profesor por la interrupción pero Temperance tiene que recoger sus pertenencia

- ¿ te vas?- le pregunto la profesora sorprendida

- si… - dijo en un hilo de voz, le daba pena separarse de Seeley pero si queria olvidarse de el tenia que dejar de verlo

- a donde? - volvió a preguntar el profesor

- umm… prefiero no decirlo

- esta bien, puedes pasar a recoger tus pertenencia

- ¿ porque te Vaz? - le pregunto Seeley

- a ti que te importa - Le respondió fríamente. Seeley se quedo helado - ya tengo todas mis cosas, adiós profesor

- adiós Temperance y suerte

- gracias - así se retiro del aula y se dispuso a ir con la dirección para encontrase con su tutora. Luego se fueron al orfanato.

Llego el recreo del colegio y los amigos no sabían que decirle a Seeley, desde que Temperance había salido del aula estaba en las nubes

- ¿ Seeley?,¿Seeley?- le decía Roy

- eh amigo, regresa - le dijo Hodgins

- eh.?, lo siento - dijo Seeley

- oye tienes que hablar con Temperance, no se si lo de los mensajes es cierto pero ella te quería de verdad y parecía que tu también la querías - le dijo Hodgins

- si, si la quería pero ayer cuando fui a buscarla para hablar la encontré besándose con Howard el de segundo

-que? - dijo Roy

- si Howard - pero de pronto Howard apareció detrás de el

- yo que Seeley?, que hablas de mi?

- que, que hablo?, que tu y Temperance están liados y me han visto la cara de idiota

- ajajá tu la cara de idiota si la tienes, Temperance y yo no tenemos nada - dijo con furia, al recordar el rechazo

- no seas mentiroso yo ayer los vi besándose

- ajajá jajá que adivino lo que hiciste!… miraste eso y te largaste con tu querida Rebeca, pues hiciste mal tío, yo la bese la muy zorra me rechazo y se largo corriendo - no le contó que le había pegado

- que? - dijo sorprendido

- lo que escuchas pero no me pienso rendir voy a conquistarla a como de lugar, me gusta mucho como para dejarla ir así como así y ahora que te odia, tengo muchas mejores posibilidades - le dijo riéndose mientras se iba

- Seeley tienes que ir hablar con Temperance

- si a la salido me voy hablar con ella

- ¿ pero si para eso ya se fue?

- en eso tienes razón, díganle a los profesores que me sentí mal y que me fui para casa

- y como vas a salir? El portero para vigilando la entrada todo el día

- ustedes me van a ayudar

- como?

- fácil tu y Hodgins pónganse a pelear y yo voy y le aviso cuando el venga yo me piro

- pero sabes que eso nos puede traer problemas? - le dijo Roy

- por mi ni un problema, me encanta meterme en problemas - dijo con una sonrisa Hodgins

- ya ven

- y porque nos estaríamos peleando?

- porque le tocaste uno de sus rizos a Hodgins - dijo en un tono burlón Seeley

- Eh! no te rías de mis rulos - se defendió Hodgins

Así pusieron en practica el plan y salio a la perfección, ahora Seeley se encontraba frente de la puerta del orfanato, toco el timbre

- si quien es? - dijo una voz por el intercomunicador

- soy Seeley Booth, vengo a buscar a Temperance Brennan

- puede esperar un momento, voy a preguntarle si le conoce

- no, espere! - dijo casi en un grito - es que quiero darle una sorpresa

- esta bien ahora voy a abrirle

La encargada fue abrirle y lo llevo a la sala de visitas y luego fue a avisar a Temperance

- Temperance tienes visita en la sala

- así? Y quien es?, ¿ son los Becker?

- no , peor mejor ve tu misma a ver

Temperance fue a la sala de visitas y ahí lo encontró a el

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le dijo fríamente de nuevo

- yo… nosotros tenemos que hablar

- yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo, y si me disculpas tengo que terminar de alistarme

- no, espera - le dijo cogiéndola del brazo - yo te amo

- lo mismo le haz dicho a Rebeca seguro - le dijo con ironía

-no, solo a ti, yo te amo, no te vallas

- mentiroso, si de verdad me quisieras me hubieras buscado para hablar de lo sucedido pero no lo hiciste mas bien te quedaste con la tal Rebeca

- no es cierto, yo te fui a buscar y te encontré con Howard besándote

- yo no lo bese el fue quien me beso

- recién me e enterado de eso, compréndeme estaba celoso

- ya y por eso hoy estabas de nuevo con rebeca verdad - le dijo con ironía

- si..-dijo en un susurro - pero no la quiero por favor no me dejes - le dijo casi en suplica

- no, la decisión ya esta tomada y ahora mismo ya están firmando los papeles de la adopción

- no, por favor no me dejes

- lo siento, yo te abrí mi corazón te confesé lo de mis padres ¿ y que gane?, gane que tu me engañaras, me vieras la cara de idiota con rebeca

- no, no te vi. la cara porque entre rebeca y yo no hay nada

- quieres que te crea?, después de que te vi ayer agarrándola de la cintura y muy cariñosos?

- disculpa Temperance pero ya es la hora - entro la directora

- esta bien ya voy - le dijo volteando a mirarla

- muy bien, van a ir subiendo las maletas al auto - salio de allí

- bueno ya escuchaste es hora de que me valla, adiós - se dio la vuelta

- no, no, no puedes irte - le dijo agarrándola del brazo y plantándole un beso, luego se separaron y le dijo - dime que no haz sentido nada con este beso, dime que no me amas tanto como yo

- no lo niego te sigo amando, no creo que tu me amas como yo te amo, pero necesito olvidarte para no sufrir mas, adiós Seeley - le dijo con lagrimas y salio corriendo y se metió al auto, Seeley salio tras ella pero cuando llego ya era tarde el carro ya había arrancado y empezó a gritar

- ¡ no te vallas!- la directora se quedo confundida,¿acaso el había sido el motivo por la que ella cambio de opinión tan rápido?

Cuando llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedaban los Becker

- bueno hoy pasaremos aquí la noche, ya hemos reservado un cuarto para ti y esta al costado del nuestro

- gracias señores Becker

- no nos llames mas así, a mí llámame Lucí y a el Enrique - le dijo con una sonrisa

- esta bien y ustedes me pueden llamar Tempe - le dijo con una sonrisa

- esta bien

No me matéis por favor….. :S

Firmar bonito jeje jeje :P


	7. separados

-Brennan-

Temperance estaba en el cuarto del hotel que sus padres adoptivos le habían dado, estaba echada en la cama y aunque estuviera rodeada de todo ese lujo, por que ese hotel era de los mas lujosos pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en Seeley. Le venían a la mente todos esos recuerdos increíbles que había pasado con el y el recuerdo de su voz suplicando de que no se valla.

Al otro día partió hacia California con su nueva familia cuando llego a su nueva casa, Lucí le indico en que cuarto pasaría esa noche.

- bueno Tempe, hoy vas a pasar la noche en el cuarto de invitados porque mañana nos iremos de compras ¿ te parece bien?

- ¿de compras?, ¿ que compraremos? - le dijo curiosa

- pues una cama para ti, un armario… - pero Temperance no la dejo terminar

- pero si hay una cama y un armario aquí

- si pero es de invitados, mañana iremos a comprar una cama y armario especialmente para ti - le dijo con una sonrisa

- no es necesario verdad y creo que este armario me serviría, no tengo mucha ropa

- pues vas a tener un montón porque mañana también nos vamos a comprar ropa

- pero….

- nada de peros, mira se que no soy tu madre de verdad pero te quiero, si pudiera tener hijos, quisiera que sea como tu, y la verdad es que te empiezo a querer mucho Tempe

- disculpe pero lo que me acaba de decir e ilógico, me acaba de conocer

- no, no es ilógico porque de verdad te tengo mucho aprecio, porque te quiero como si fueras mi hija de verdad y tienes razón te acabo de conocer pero no se el porque pero yo ya te adoro

- gracias de verdad - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - pero espero que no te aburras de mi y me mandes de regreso como otras personas lo han hecho

- créeme jamás lo are y ¿sabes que?, si quieres no me veas como una madre. Si quieres me puedes ver como una amiga

- ¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- si, claro

- pero te vallas a enfadar conmigo

- prometo que no lo are

- esta bien ¿ porque no tienes un hijo de verdad? Uno que sea tuyo, eres joven, guapa a igual que tu marido, estoy segura que si tuvieran un hijo seria muy hermoso, quizás tendría los ojos azules de tu esposo y tu piel o tus ojos y con el cabello de el.. No entiendo porque no lo intentan

- esta bien, creo que el primer paso es ser sincera. Así que te voy a contar, yo no puedo tener hijos hace dos años lo intentamos pero no daba resultado, así que fuimos a ver a un doctor y el me informo de un problema que tengo y pues ya me entenderás

- yo lo siento… si hubiera sabido no abría preguntado los siento

- no te preocupes, ya lo he superado - le dijo mirándola - ah.. Y mira te he traído unas revistas de unos colegios, hay colegios privados internos, otros que son privados pero que vas y vienes a casa y otros que como hay padres que viajan mucho pues se quedan en un internado hasta que ellos regresen, luego regresan a casa y así.

- y… ¿ ustedes viajan alguna vez?

- la verdad es que si, algunas veces tenemos juntas en otros sitios o algunas veces en otros países pero haremos lo posible por que la juntas sean aquí

- no es necesario mira que te parece si me ayudas escoger uno de esos colegios con internado así cuando deban viajar, no se preocuparan tanto por mi

- estas segura?, es que técnicamente ya haz vivido en un internado y no quisiera que te sientas sola

- no te preocupes se que no voy a estar sola porque te voy a tener a ti, tu me has dicho que me quieres verdad?

- si

- pues, con eso haces mucho por mi, justo ahora que sentía que estaba sola, apareces y me haces sentir mejor y te doy las gracias

- no me las des, que te parece si nos ponemos a buscar el colegio esta bien

Se pasaron una hora buscando hasta que Lucí vio uno que le gusto

- mira yo creo que este esta bien

-¿ cual?

- este Pretty Land School of Arts

- pero ese es de baile canto y esas cosas

- y no te gusta?

- bueno no es que no me guste, es que yo no eh cantado jamás en publico y….

- ven cántame algo

- no…

- venga vamos

- esta bien, pero esta canción la escribí yo

- pues seguro que me gusta

- esta bien empiezo

**No se que pasa pero,**

**Siento que algo ah cambiado.**

**Cuando lo veo creo, que mi corazón estalla.**

**No puedo concentrarme,**

**Siempre lo estoy pensando**

**Será que siento algo mas por el…**

**(**_Belinda- de niña a mujer_**)**

Lucí quedo asombrada con la voz que tenia Temperance, era una voz increíble, sabia que Temperance tenia que ir a ese colegio, tenia un gran futuro

- y bien ? ¿ que te aprecio?

- ¡valla!, cantas muy hermoso, tienes una voz hermosa, ¿ has pensado a que te quieres dedicar de grande?

- si, quiero ser antropóloga forense

- valla

- no te gusta

- es que.. Pensé que quizás querías ser cantante o actriz

- no, no me gusta mucho la publicidad - le dijo con una sonrisa

- Booth-

Seeley extrañaba mucho a Temperance, estaba sentado cuando de pronto se le acerco Howard

- hola Seeley - dijo Howard

- ¿ que quieres? - dijo molesto

- que amable - dijo con ironía

- te puedes ir - no tenia ánimos de discutir

-esta bien, esta bien, ¿ sabes en donde vive Temperance?

- no, porque?

- es que como no viene al colegio quisiera ir a visitarla

- no viene por que se ah ido de la ciudad con sus padres, listillo

- que?

- así como lo oíste

- este no era el plan - dijo en un susurro y salio de allí cabreado

A las salida del colegio Rebeca esperaba a Seeley, cuando se le presento Howard

- Rebeca tenemos que hablar

- estoy esperando ami novio Howard

- no me importa

- ami si, así que lárgate

- no por tu entupido plan Temperance se fue de la ciudad

- ¿ y que quieres rehaga? ¿Qué la traiga de regreso?. No puedo

- no me hagas enfadar o

- o que?

- o le digo tola la verdad a Seeley

- no te atreves

- hola rebeca - dijo Seeley- que haces con este?

- nada, conversamos solamente

- con este idiota?

- si es muy aburrido - esto hizo enfadar a Howard

- así?, Seeley quieres que te diga de que hablábamos?

- este Seeley vámonos - decía rebeca

- no se van a ningún lado antes de que Seeley sepa la verdad

- de que verdad? - pregunto Seeley

- de la verdad de los mensajes, tu no mandaste los mensajes, yo los mande porque Rebeca me convenció de hacerlo, quería separarte de Temperance y como sabes yo estoy enamorado de Temperance…-pero no siguió hablando porque Seeley le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer al suelo

- y tu Rebeca no me vuelvas hablar mas nunca - con esto Seeley se fue muy molesto a casa

Continuara….

Se aceptan comentarios


	8. destino

Gracias por sus comentarios :D

Les dejo con la continuación:

Así pasaron 7 meses, los dos separados, sin comunicarse, habían tenidos muchos cambios en todo ese tiempo, aunque la que mas cambios tubo fue Temperance. Seeley seguía estudiando y jugando en el equipo de fútbol y seguía siendo el capitán, pero el quiso olvidar a Temperance, después de un mes que ella se marcho el conoció a Tesa, una chica estudiosa y simpática, pero no tanto como Temperance, pero se dijo a si mismo que tenia que olvidarla, que jamás volvería a verla. Todo el ultimo mes se había pasado en competiciones de Futbol, ya se encontraban en la semifinal, si ganaban este quizás viajaban a otra ciudad a competir.

Por otro lado Temperance se metió a su nuevo colegio Pretty Land School of Arts, le iba muy bien, se había metido al taller de baile y canto, aparte de biología, mates, lengua, etc.. Temperance no sabia como pero se había convertido en una chica muy diferente a la que era. Ahora era mas…. Como decirlo, quizás algo rebelde, se metía en problemas muy a menudo, algunas veces no iba a algunas clases, pero claro ella no pudo haber cambiado sola, el cambio fue gracias a Ángela Montenegro, una chica guay y demasiado divertida, ella vivía de interna en el colegio ya que su padre era un famoso cantante y tenia que viajar, pues su madre había fallecido en un accidente cuando ella tenia 5 años, Ángela era muy movida, pero no se preocupa mucho de sus estudios, le gustaba mas las fiestas, cantar, bailar y lo que mas le fascinaba era pintar. Así como ella enseño a Temperance a divertirse, Temperance le enseño que estudiar también era bueno para el futuro, las dos amigas se ayudaban entre si. Pero Ángela, intentaba emparejar a Temperance con Sully, Sully era el capitán del equipo de futbol se ese colegio, el se sentía algo atraído por ella.

- En Washington -

- Seeley sea como sea tenemos que ganar este partido - le dijo Roy

- si, lo se pero me muero de ansias por saber adonde viajaremos

- yo escuche al entrenador hablar con el director que capaz nos íbamos a California

- valla eso seria genial - dijo Roy

- a… a… ¿ California? - dijo tartamudeando, sabia o mejor dicho estaba casi seguro que Temperance se había ido con esa familia de California

- si ¿Por qué?,¿ no te gusta California?

- claro que si a quien no le gustaría pero si vamos, seguro que tendremos que pagar algún hotel

- puede ser, pero eh escuchado que algunas veces, los de la otra ciudad ponen todo - dijo Hodgins

- bueno pues yo no entiendo, como sabes eso tu, a ti de debería dar igual tienes un montón de dinero y aun no comprendo como es que no quieres estar en un colegio privado de riquillos

- porque no me caen los riquillos, son unos plastas y prefiero estar con ustedes que son mas divertidos - Seeley y Roy dieron carcajadas

- ya bueno, ahora vamos a jugar y a dar todo de nuestra parte

El partido empezó, era el colegio de Booth quien representaba Washington, contra New York, el partido fue muy duro, iban empates, les faltaban solo 10 minutos para terminar el partido, Hodgins y Seeley en esos últimos minutos hicieron la mejor jugada que sabían y metieron un gol en 7 minutos, les quedaban 3 minutos y el otro equipo intentaba empatarlos pero estos no se dejaban hasta que el pito sonó. Todos saltaron de alegría. Al otro día el entrenador les dijo que tenían que hablar.

- bueno chicos el partido de ayer asido el mejor, ahora tenemos que ir a California y dar todo de nosotros

- si profesor y cuanto tenemos que pagar y cuando viajamos - Pregunto Roy

- bueno solo tendrán que pagar los pasajes, porque el hospedaje no los van a dar el colegio contra el que vamos a competir. EL colegio es un internado, así que tiene comedor, cuartos suficientes para todos.

- ¿ y por cuanto tiempo estaremos?

- pues una semana aunque ellos nos han ofrecido dos semanas

- y eso porque?

- es que, es el aniversario del colegio y van a ser una celebración pero es después de dos días de la competición

- yo voto por quedarnos esa dos semanas

- y yo - todos los jugadores quería quedarse y empezaron a murmurar

- bueno yo hablare con la directora y si da permiso pues iremos pero si nos da permiso en cuanto lleguen tienen que ponerse al día en el colegio

Con esto se fue a hablar a directora

- En California -

EL director del colegio había hecho reunir a todo el colegio en el patio principal

- buenos días alumnos

- buenos días - respondieron ellos

- los hemos hecho venir a todos porque como sabrán el equipo de futbol de Washington fue quien gano la semifinal, les hemos brindado nuestro colegio para que puedan hospedarse, también les hemos invitado a nuestro aniversario del colegio y espero que se comporten muy bien con ellos y no hagan ninguna gamberrada o sino tendremos que tomar represarías y serán suspendidos, aparte tendrán que informar quienes se quedaran en el colegio durante esa dos semanas. Con esto ya dicho pueden retirarse - todos los alumnos se retiraron

- Valla tendremos a un equipo de futbol aquí en nuestro colegio parte del nuestro, esto me va a encantar - dijo Ángela

- lo dices por que quieres ligar con alguno de ellos ¿ verdad? - le respondió Temperance

- me conoces tan bien amiga

- si… ya.. - dijo algo distraída esta vez

- ¿que pasa? de pronto has dejado de sonreír

- si.. Es que… te acuerdas del chico que te hable cuando nos conocimos?

- si, del que jugo contigo en Washington…, cierto también me dijiste que el jugaba futbol - dijo sorprendida - ¿crees que su colegio allá ganado?

- no se…. Pero no me interesa - dijo mirándola a los ojos

- ya… eso veremos.. Si su colegio gano, seguro que vendrá y si viene tenemos que ver tu reacción

- creo que es hora de que vallamos a clases - le dijo ignorando lo ultimo que dijo.

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de irse a casa.

En Casa De Temperance

- hola Tempe ¿ como te fue en el cole?

- muy bien ma. - Temperance ya se había encariñado con ellos a Lucí ahora la llamaba mamá y a Enrique le llamaba Daddy

- algo interesante?

- no que el Washington gano a New York y ahora ellos se hospedaran en nuestro colegio,

- así? Y por cuanto tiempo?

- por dos semanas creo

-ah.., bueno ve a cambiarte,

- esta bien ma

- espera Tempe, mira nos ha salido una junta a Enrique y a mi en otra ciudad y seran por dos semanas

- porque tanto tiempo?

- es que hay que hacer papeleos y otras cosas importante

- ah… entiendo, eso quiere decir que me quedare en el internado ¿verdad? - lo dijo con una sonrisa

- si, y por la expresión de tu cara, me doy cuenta de que te gusta la idea

- si, es que así me quedo con Ángela y pues ya sabes ensayos para el aniversario de la escuela

- OH.. Cierto, no podré quedarme para verte

- si… es una pena, tenia ganas de que me vieras

- pero que te parece si me lo grabas, cuando yo regreso te veo y te doy un premio

- me parece bien - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

El director del colegio de Booth les dio permisote quedarse esas dos semanas en California

¿Qué harán cuando se encuentren?¿Cómo reaccionaran?

Actualisare lo mas pronto posible XD

Comentar…


	9. reencuentro

El equipo de Washington ya había llegado a California y estaban en las puertas del colegio

- valla…. -dijeron al llegar, era un colegio demasiado grande, el triple se podía decir del suyo

- buenas tardes jóvenes - les saludo la secretaria del colegio

- buenas tardes soy el entrenador de estos chicos

- bueno supongo que deben estar cansados y ambrientos por el viaje, por favor siganme les enseñere en donde van a dormir y luego podran ir a comer

- esta bien

Cuando entraron al colegio, tenian que pasar por las aulas del colegio ya que los cuartos estaban en el segundo piso pero al pasar solo veían a estudiantes caminar, no habia ni uno en clace ya que era de tarde, mientras iban caminando se quedaban boca abiertos al mirar los uniformes, especialmente el de las chicas, eran una falda muy corta se podría decir una mini falda y la parte de arribo unos polos muy pegados.

- oye estas chicas están muy buenas - dijo Roy

- si, tienes razón - respondió Hodgins

- no lo niego - dijo Seeley, ya se había convencido de que Temperance no estaba ahí, ella no pegaba con esa clase de colegios

- bueno hemos llegado, en cada cuarto hay 3 camas ¿ ustedes son 19 verdad?

- si

- bueno pues estos seis cuartos seguidos son de los chicos y el de usted es aquel es individual

- valla, muchas gracias

- de nada, espero que esten comodos y por cierto tome este mapa, el comer queda aquí - le dijo apuntando con el dedo en el mapa

- ya..

- pueden pedir lo que quieran y si luego desean pueden visitar nuestro colegio, no es necesario que se queden en los cuartos , pueden ir a dar vueltas y en los cuartos hay armarios , pueden colocar sus pertenencias ahi

- muchas gracias

Todos desempacaron su pertenencia y luego se dispusieron a ir a comer. Seeley, Roy y hodgins terminaron pronto

- Entrenador podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el colegio

- si, pero por favor no se metan en problemas

- esta bien - se dispusieron a ir a caminar entraron denro del colegio cuando de pronto escucharon una música movida

_¿qué?¿qué?¿que? Qué paso_

_Que me tengo que enterar _

_Cuéntame tus secretos _

_Ya no veo el momento _

_Que suene el celular_

(somos tu y yo - el celular)

- y ¿eso? - Hodgins

- vamos a ver? - Roy

- vamos - dijo Seeley , se dispusieron a seguir el ruido cuando llegaron vieron a un grupo de jóvenes con el uniforme del colegio bailando una coreografía, se movían muy bien. Cuando de repente salio una parte lenta y una chica salía de atrás cantando con la música. Seeley se quedo congelado, era Temperance

Ay, todo fue tan bello

No olvido ese momento

Junto a él,

Junto a el….

Es que aun siento el beso

Fue como vivir un sueño

Será que finalmente

Lo encontré - se fue aun costado

El coro : aló, aló,etc - saliu otro chico de atrás

Es que es tan diferente

Si pienso en su sonrisa

Y en su voz

Y en su voz

Es como vivir un sueño

Cuando pienso en ese beso

Será que junto a ella

Esta mi amor - volvio a apareces Temperance pero esta vez canto con el chico, los dos se miraban a los ojos en todo esa estrofa:

Es como vivir un sueño

Cuando pienso en ese beso

Será que junto a (el) ella

Esta mi amor….- al terminar la estrofa los dos voltearon para mirar al frente y empezar con el coro

¿qué?¿Qué?- pero Temperance dejo de moverse ya no movía ni un músculo, se habia dado cuenta de que Seeley estaba allí

- Ey… Tempe ¿Qué pasa? - se le acerco Ángela

- este.. Yo… yo… yo tengo…. Se acabo el ensaño mañana seguimos ensayando… - y salio corriendo del salón de baile, paso por lado de Seeley, no se paro a verlo, mas bien salio como un rayo de allí seguida por Ángela

- Ella no era Temperance Seeley? - dijo Roy, pero Seeley no le contesto - veo que si era

Por otra parte Ángela y Temperance

- Ey Tempe, que paso?

- Ánge es el, el esta aquí

- ¿ quien?

- el chico del que te hable

- OH, dios santo

- que hago necesito irme a casa, no quiero verlo, no

- recuerdas que tus padres están de viaje y han dejado dicho que no puedes salir

- lo se, pero no quiero verlo

- se fuerte y demuéstrale que ya no sientes nada por el

- si, tienes razón - con esto las dos amigas se dirigieron al sus cuartos

Continuara…. :P


	10. Travesuras

Mientras iban hacia sus cuartos se cruzaron con Booth, Hodgins y Roy que iban distraídos por ver a Temperance en un colegio súper pijo como ese, iban pasando cuando se chocaron los cinco Ángela se quedo hipnotizada por los ojos de Hodgins, Seeley se quedo viendo a Temperance pero ella no le miro con importancia mas bien lo ignoro y Roy miraba todo lo que pasaba frente a el.

- Ángela, Ángela, venga vamos al cuarto - le decía mientras le tiraba del brazo

- así que te llamas Ángela - Dijo Hodgins

- si…

-Temperance ¿podemos hablar? - le dijo Seeley

- yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

- por favor, necesito explicarte algunas cosas que me entere después de que te marchaste

- no me interesa - le dijo fríamente

- No conozco este colegio muy bien, crees que me lo puedes enseñar? - le dijo Hodgins con una sonrisa peor Ángela recordó lo que su amiga le había contado de esos chicos y decidió mantenerse alejada, en el colegio habían muchos chicos guapos para escoger

- Tengo entendi… - pero fue interrumpida por la secretaria del colegio Alicia

- por fin te encuentro Temperance, tus padres están en el teléfono, quieren hablar contigo - a Temperance se le ilumino la cara

- Alicia me hubieras avisado antes, Ánge nos vemos en el dormitorio , bye - y salio corriendo

- y nos muestras el colegio? - le pregunto Roy

- no, tengo entendido que les han dado un mapa para que no se pierdan en el colegio, así que utilícenlos, bye.. - dio volteándose mientras hacia la mueca con la mano

- valla, esa tal Ángela esta…. - dijo Hodgins

- no, a mi la que realmente me sigue sorprendiendo es Temperance, esta cambiadísima, aparte ahora canta - dijo Roy

- eso es cierto, no me lo puedo creer

- ni yo - dijo Seeley

En secretaria

- hola ma, como a pasado?

- nada hija, queríamos saber como estabas

- estoy muy bien

- me alegro, pórtate bien

- ¿Cuándo me porto mal? - dijo con voz ofendida

- ¿ quieres que te lo recuerde?

- pues si, porque no recuerdo haberme portado mal

- pues bien aquí te va un ejemplo, cuando le echaste la botella de agua a Malena

- lo hice porque me empezó a molestar

- esta bien, cuando llenaste la silla de la secretaria con pelos de gatos , sabiendo que era alérgica

- ajajá, ya me acuerdo no dejo de estornudar en todo el día

- si y tuvimos que comprarle otro asiento porque…

- cada vez que se sentaba, se empezaba a rascar todo el cuerpo y no podía cumplir con su trabajo - dijo Temperance

- y cuando…

- esta bien, esta bien, me voy a portar muy bien, no voy hacer ni una de las mías

- esta bien cuídate mucho

- lo prometo

- esta bien, intentaremos hacer todas las cosas mas rápidas para llegar lo antes posible

- esta bien

- te queremos

- y yo a ustedes - Así colgaron los teléfonos a la misma vez

Temperance se fue a su dormitorio en donde se encontró con una Ángela echada en la cama pero con la cabeza hacia abajo

- que haces así?

- intento dejar de pensar en ese chico de ojazos azules, que me trae loca

- a ti te traen todos los chicos loca, así que no me sorprende

- pues este me gusta, y me fascina

- sácatelo de la cabeza, se van en dos semanas

- lo se pero es que es tan lindo y tiene un culo… - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

- valla

- oye s eme ocurre algo que podemos hacer esta noche

- OH.. No, les prometí a mis padres que no me metería en problemas

- vamos, no nos meteremos en problemas

- Eso no es cierto, cada vez que se te ocurre algo nos metemos en problemas, siempre nos descubren

- esta vez no

- como estas tan segura?

- porque vamos a ir a visitar a Sully y a sus compañeritos buenos de cuarto

- OH.. No, esa cara la conozco, les vamos hacer algo y no me gusta nada, aparte siempre lo molestamos, seguro que ya están listos esperándonos

- ¿ como van a saberlo?

- porque siempre que pasamos la noche juntas, siempre vamos a molestarlos

- no creo que estén preparados esta noche

- yo creo que si

- mira quieres que me quite a esa chico guapo de ojazos azules de la cabeza ¿si? O ¿no? - le dijo seria

- esta bien vamos, pero lo hago solo por tu bien

- ya…, venga vamos

Lo que ellas no sabia que el cuarto que le había tocado a Seeley y sus amigos era el que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina del cuarto de Sully, así que cualquier cosa ellos podrían escucharlas

- venga no hay nadie entremos - dijo Ángela en un susurro

- esta bien vamos - empezaron a ir despacio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de dormitorio de Sully

- esta bien, démosle un susto, no llamemos a la puerta y entramos muy despacio y luego los despertamos con un grito en sus oídos

- eso me gusta - se dispusieron a entrar, abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado pero de repente esta se cerro sin mas, las dos dieron un salto mirando hacia la puerta y vieron a tres chicos mostrando sus pectorales y solo en calzoncillos se quedaron con la boca abierta

- te dije que nos estarían esperando - dijo Brennan volteando a mirar a Ángela, pero Sully y Brian fueron hacia las chicas y el otro se quedo vigilando la puerta, Sully fue hacia Temperance y Brian hacia Ángela, estas dieron un grito que se escucho en todo el segundo piso, estos les taparon la boca lo mas rápido que pudieron, pero fue tarde su reacción.

En el cuarto de Seeley y sus amigos

- que a sido eso? - pregunto Roy levantándose rápido de la cama

- vamos a ver - dijo Seeley

- estoy de acuerdo - les siguió. Se dispusieron a salir pero de repente vieron pasar por el pasillo aun hombre con terno, imaginaron que era el que se encargaba de controlar a los estudiantes para que comportasen bien, se acercaron muy despacio hacia la esquina y cuando llegaron, escucharon al supervisor llamar la atención en el cuarto del costado, se quedaron escuchando

- estoy seguro que esas voces que he escuchado han venido de aquí - dijo el profesor

- que no supervisor, nosotros no hemos escuchado ningunos gritos - dijo voz1

- de que eran esos gritos? - dijo voz2

- no se hagan los tontos, porque esos gritos salieron de aquí y fueron de una chicas - les dijo el supervisor

- como me pone esto - dijo Hodgins

- es de esperar, es un colegio en donde hay hombre y mujeres juntos, es imposible que impidan que estos se acuesten - dijo Roy

- pues no deberían existir estos tipos de colegios - dijo Seeley algo amargo, no quería imaginar a Temperance así. Siguieron escuchando

- puede revisar todo lo que quiera no hay nadie aquí - el supervisor reviso todo y no encontró nada, ni a nadie

- ahora nos cree?

- esta bien alumnos pueden echarse a dormir y les ofrezco una disculpa, con esto de dirigió a la salida, Seeley, Roy y Hodgins se escindieron rápidamente pero cuando volvieron para observar vieron a dos chicas salir les cuarto en puntillas, pero de repente delante de ellas se para el supervisor

- En donde se escondieron, señoritas

- ehh.. - Ángela y Temperance estaban nerviosas

- señoritas Ángela montenegro y Temperance Brennan, mañana a las 8 de la mañana las veo en la biblioteca - Seeley al oír ese nombre se quedo congelado, no podía creer que Temperance hiciera esa cosas.

*Se preguntaran donde estuvieron escondidas, pues se metieron bajo la cama, ya que las colchas llegaban hasta el suelo, pero cuando estuvieron allí abajo Temperance encontró un calzoncillo de Sully, decidió vengarse con eso, se lo escondió entre la camiseta y se fue.


	11. travesuras 2

**Aun seguían paradas en donde el supervisor las encontró, el supervisor con lo que les dijo se fue y les dijo que en 15 minutos pasaría por sus cuartos para asegurarse que estaban ya descansando**

**- vez! Te dijo que no lo hiciéramos - le dijo Temperance con una sonrisa**

**- ya pues para quejarte sonríes - dijo riéndose Ángela**

**- es que fue muy chistoso**

**- si, ajjajaja**

**- y adivina que me encontré de bajo de la cama de Sully**

**- que? ¿condones?**

**- no! - chillo Temperance - encontré unos calzoncillos de dibujitos animados, mira**

**- dios santo, ajajá - Ángela empezó a reírse, los calzoncillos tenia dibujitos de Bob Sponja y los padrinos mágicos**

**- de que se ríen chicas? - pregunto Sully saliendo de la habitación - con el sermón que les espera mañana deberían estar llorando, le dijo con una sonrisa**

**- es que hay algo muy chistoso que supera al sermón y al castigo que seguro que nos darán mañana - dijo Temperance**

**- OH.. Si obviamente lo supera - dijo Ángela recordado el calzoncillo**

**- así y que? - pregunto Brian**

**- esto - Temperance enseño el calzoncillo y Sully se puso colorado y fue hacia ella**

**- dame eso Temperance**

**- no**

**- dámelo….**

**- no**

**- dámelo o… - dijo amenazante**

**- o que? - dijo desafiante**

**- o te daré un beso - dijo acercándose a ella**

**-ni siquiera lo intentes - le dijo mirándolo desafiante**

**- pues dámelo - le dijo mientras se le acerco a ella y la acorralo en la pared**

**- eh… Sully, este… - estaba nerviosa**

**- valla como me empieza a gustar esto - dijo Ángela**

**-Ángela ayúdame…. - le decía Temperance**

**- lo siento pero Brian me tiene agarrada**

**- eso no es cierto - se quejo Temperance**

**- Brian tómame del brazo - Brian le siguió el juego - vez ahora si**

**- Tempe me los vas a dar? - le dijo Sully aun mas cerca de los labios de ella**

**- no, porque si a mi regañan todos van a ver tus calzoncillos infantiles**

**- tu te lo buscaste - Sully se le acerco y la beso, mientras le agarraba con las mano, las mano de ella. Temperance esta petrificada, no sabia que hacer, así que le siguió sin querer el juego**

**- Valla!, esto es magnifico - dijo Ángela**

**- eso quiere decir que ahora son novios? - pregunto Brian**

**- no, yo creo que solo es un rollete de segundos - Sully se separo de ella y le quito el calzoncillo a Temperance, esta estaba helada**

**- gracias Tempe - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a su dormitorio - y por cierto - dijo dándose la vuelta para verla - besas muy bien**

**- gracias… y tu no te quedas atrás - le dijo inconcientemente, Sully entro a su dormitorio**

**- amiga, eso fue fantástico**

**- no, no Ángela esto paso por tu culpa**

**- por mi culpa?**

**- si, por convencerme d venir a molestarlos **

**- disculpa pero yo no te obligue a besarlo**

**- pero me trajiste, así que si no me hubieras traído no hubiera pasado esto - mientras las amigas discutían Seeley casi se desmaya al ver la escena**

**- Seeley… estas bien?- pregunto Roy**

**- este… yo…. Ustedes han visto lo que yo eh visto?**

**- por supuesto que si - dijo Hodgins con una sonrisa**

**- porque sonríes? - pregunto Seeley enojado**

**- por que esto mola tío **

**Así estos tres amigos se fueron discutiendo a sus cuartos, un Hodgins sonriente, un Seeley celoso y un Roy que disfrutaba con la escena. Al igual que Ángela y Temperance, Temperance estaba confundida y Ángela sonriente.**

**Así se pasaron toda la noche, todos lograron pegar ojo, menos Seeley y Temperance, ella pensaba en todos los momentos felices que había pasado con el y Seeley en la imagen que había visto de Temperance.**

**Chicos eh dado mi examen de Biología y lengua muy bien :P**

**Así que seguiré actualizando pronto :p**

**Cuídense besos y comentar bonito :P**


	12. en el salón de baile

Al otro día en la biblioteca a las 8 de la mañana

- buenos días señor supervisor - dijo Ángela con ironía 

- buenos días señoritas, listas para su castigo?

- no entiendo porque nos va a castigar, no hicimos nada malo - se quejo Temperance

- ¿a no?, así que ustedes creen que estar en el cuarto de los chicos de noche y muy tarde es normal, y desobedecer la norma de las normas del colegio esta muy bien

- pues… aish mejor me callo y pónganos el castigo rápido, porque tenemos clase de danza y canto a las 10 y por si no se ha dado cuenta ya son las 8 y 15 - le dijo Temperance mirándolo fuertemente con la mirada

- esta bien, pues su castigo va ser, limpiar todo este estante de 150 libros y en cada columna de be de haber 30 libros 

- CIEN-TO-CIN-CUEN-TA! - dijo Ángela casi gritando y con los ojos bien abiertos

- ni en broma vamos a terminar esto en dos horas - dijo Temperance chillando

- yo que ustedes me apuro - dijo este y salio

- hijo de pu.. - dijo Ángela pero Temperance no la dejo terminar

- Ángela, eso no se dice, aunque sea tengas razón - las dos se echaron a reír

- esta bien empecemos haber si intentamos terminar en estas horas

- si haber

Mientras tanto los chicos ya se habían levantado a las 9 de la mañana, pero como siempre Booth, Roy y Hodgins se levantaron tarde a las 9 y 30

- tío, venga vamos a bañarnos - le dijo Hodgins

- ya Seeley levántate - le dijo también Roy

- esta bien - se levanto - muy bien vamos cada uno a un baño 

Todos se bañaron y luego salieron

- ¿Alguien se acuerda como llegar a la cafetería? porque yo aun no me acostumbro a este laberinto 

- no y tu Roy?

- yo tampoco

- bueno preguntaremos a algún profesor que veamos o talvez a unas chicas - dijo sonriente Hodgins

- si vamos

Salieron, estuvieron dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, ya eran las 9 y 30 y aun no daban con la cafetería y no se animaban a preguntar. 

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA 9 : 30**

- bien solo nos falta 50 libros

- si que somos rápidas, intentemos terminar lo antes posible, quizás nos queden unos 15 minutos par ir a cambiarnos estos pantalones y ponernos el uniforme

- si apurémonos

Por otra lado los chicos ya habían encontrado la cafetería y estaban desayunando

**9:45 am**

Las chicas terminaron y se fueron a cambiar luego fueron corriendo hacia la cafeteria para comer algo antes de ir a ensayar

**10:00 am**

- Lola!, lola! - llegaron las dos gritando a la mesera sin darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban allí

- ¿ que pasa chicas?

- por favor una bebida y un par galletas - dijo Temperance

- van a desayunar eso? - dijo Lola

- si, porque?

- no le voy a dar galletas, tomen rosquillas

- no eso engorda - dijo Ángela

- a mi me da igual danos lo que sea pero que sea rápido - dijo Temperance

- esta bien tomen

- gracias - recibieron y se fueron corriendo hacia el salón de danza y canto

- y a estas que les pasa ahora? - dijo Hodgins

- no se pero quiero averiguarlo

- estoy de acuerdo contigo pana( amigo )

Estos las siguieron y terminaron en el salón de Danza y canto

- chicas ¿ porque llegan tarde? - les pregunto la profesora Lorena

- lo siento profe pero nos castigaron y tuvimos que limpiar una estantería de la biblioteca que tenia… - pero Ángela la interrumpió

- CIENTO CINCUENTA LIBROS - dijo abriendo los ojos un montón

- valla eso es un montón - dijo la profe - pasen y vallan con su grupo, ya vamos a empezar a llega…, valla quienes son ellos? - pregunto mirando a la puerta

- ¿ ustedes que hacen aquí? - le pregunto Temperance

- eh… este… - dijo Seeley nervioso

- nosotros…. Solo….. - dijo Hodgins

- solo queríamos ver lo que hacían, ayer vimos a un grupo bailar y nos encanto y queríamos ver - dijo Roy mas sereno

- pues si desean pueden pasar a vernos pero en silencio - Temperance abrió los ojos como plato, no podía creer que Seeley la iba a ver bailar y cantar,_"por favor no, no, no, que no se quede, que se vallan, por favor" _pensaba Temperance

- esta bien, estaremos en silencio ¿ verdad chicos? - dijo mirándolos

- si claro - dijo Seeley

- por supuesto - dijo Hodgins

Así pasaron y se sentaron en el suelo, ya que era un salón de baile y canto no había sillas, ni mesas

- esta bien ¿que grupo empieza? - pero nadie quería bailar aun - pues como veo que nadie dice yo, como siempre, empecemos con la canción de enfrentamiento el grupo de Temperance contra el de grupo de Malena o mejor dicho el grupo stars contra el grupo cool

- ¿Qué?, no - dijo en un susurro Temperance a Ángela

- amiga tranquilízate, haz como sino estuvieran aquí

- no se si pueda hacerlo - le dijo con cara de angustia

- sino lo haces Malena no va a dejar de molestarte jamás

- esta bien, lo intentare - subieron al escenario y empezó a sonar la música primero comenzó Malena

M: yo digo, que puedo, ser la mejor si quiero

No soy una más,

Todos saben que soy especial

T: yo digo, que espero al chico que mas quiero,

Ella esta de mas y yo se que me las pagara

( isa tkm - yo digo, para ver el video y saber el porque lo elegí buscar en youtube isa tkm yo digo en concierto :P)

Cuando terminaron de cantar y bailar los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, jamás habían visto a Temperance bailar de esa forma, pero Seeley estaba celoso, al ver que como los chicos agarraban a su Tempe de esa manera.

- muy bien Temperance empecemos con tu grupo, elidan que canción van a baila primero - Ángela jalo a Temperance a un costado

- ¿Qué pasa Ángela, por que me jalas?

- por quiero que bailemos, la de "si tu no estas", pero en esa solo ustedes son el coro, por eso me gusta, tu y Víctor cantaran juntos

- no Ánge

- por favor… - le dijo con una voz de suplica

- esta bien… - fue hacia le grupo- chicos que les parece si cantamos la de " si tu no estas"

- porque esa

- porque es la que nos sale muy bien, aparte creo que deberíamos empezar con una canción lenta y luego una movida

- estoy de acuerdo - dijo una voz

- esta bien profe, la canción de " si tu no estas" - la profesora puso la canción y cada uno se puso en su puesto

Víctor el chico que bailaba con Temperance al empezar la canción estuvieron espalda con espalda, Temperance atrás y el adelante y empezó a cantar

v: No se como decirte lo mucho que eh pensado no se

a veces ya no aguanto, que no estés a mi lado no se

T(cambiaron posiciones, ahora Temperance a delate y Víctor detrás)

No se como decirte, las cosas que he pensado no se

A veces no te cuento, lo mucho que he callado no se

Coro ( todos salieron):

A veces, solo quiero volver al pesado

Y andar por el mundo, con tu mano y mi mano

A veces, solo a veces

Si tu no estas…..

( somos tu y yo - si tu no estas)( pa verlo pongan http : / / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v = N2Oppbw - 40Q …. Quitar los espacios

Cuando la canción termino Seeley no soporto mas ver esa escena, en la escena parecían enamorados el uno por el otro, así que agarro a Temperance la agarro del brazo e intento ganarla pero esta no se dejo, así que la tomo en brazos y se la saco.

Continuara…

Comentar por favor XD


	13. reconciliación

Cuando Seeley saco a Temperance del salón, la profesora se quedo confundida

- ¿ellos se conocen? - pregunto la profesora

- e… este… - Ángela no sabía que decir

- si, eran amigos antes - se acerco Roy - mejor dicho éramos amigos antes

- éramos? - pregunto la profesora

- si, es que antes de que Tempe se venga, discutió con el y el quiere solucionar su amistad con ella, así que le quería pedir que por favor los deje hablar un momento

- esta bien, ve a avisarles que tienes 15 minutos para charlar, sino castigare a Temperance por salir sin permiso de clase y le diré a su tutor que entraron a mi clase y se la sacaron

- esta bien - dijo Hodgins acercándose

Afuera del salón

- ¡suéltame!, ¡suéltame! - le gritaba Temperance mientras que agitaba las piernas

- prométeme que me vas a escuchar

- no quiero escucharte

- entonces no te soltare

- sino me sueltas voy a ir a donde el director a decirle que intentaste abusar de mi

- no serias capas - le dijo viéndola a los ojos

- no me retes - le dijo con la mirada fulminante

- esta bien, te bajo, pero escúchame por favor

- esta bien - dijo mas serena, Seeley la bajo y ella se le quedo mirando

- mira, cuando te viniste, me entere de algo que hizo Howard, ¿te acuerdas de el?

- si

- bien, pues el se puso furioso cuando se entero de que te habias ido, a la salida del colegio, me entere que lo del mensaje de rebeca habia sido todo un plan de ellos

- ¿ a que te refieres selley?

- a que rebeca convenció a Howard para que cuando yo estuviera jugando el cogiese mi movil y le inviara el mensaje a ella

- ¿ y que ganaria con eso Howard? - le dijo con ironia acompañada de una sonrisa

- que le gustabas Tempe, ¿ a caso no te habías dado cuenta?

- no - dijo confusa

- pues valla - dijo sorprendiéndose - así que me lo soltó a la salida del colegio

- ah…

- y solo dices ah…

- ¿que quieres que te diga?, OH Seeley no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, aun sigo perdidamente enamorada de ti, si quieres podemos volver - le dijo de nuevo con ironía

- no, pero de verdad me has olvidado?

- respóndeme algo primero

- esta bien

- ¿ has estado todo este tiempo solo, sin una novia ? - con esta pregunta seeley sintió como si le cayera un cubo de agua fría sobre el, le hizo recordar el compromiso que tenia con Tesa

- ehh… no

- ahí tienes mi respuesta

- ¿ que ?¿Cuál es?

- que pase pagina, Seeley - ni siquiera ella se creía lo que acaba de decir, pero , ella creía que era lo mejor - tu y yo no podemos volver jamás y seguro que en este instante tienes novia - seeley bajo la mirada - lo vez, acabo de ver la verdad en tu mirada, si quieres podemos ser amigos, ya que el destino nos jugo una mala pasada, pero solo amigos

- esta bien - dijo Seeley

-hey!, chicos la profesora dijo que solo le daba a Temperance 15 minutos y ya han paso 10, venga corre - Roy

- vienes? - le pregunto Temperance a Seeley

- si claro - le respondió seeley, Temperance se adelanto

- te ha perdonado? - le pregunto susurrando Roy

- si - le contesto del mismo modo seeley

- ósea que están juntos?

-no , solo somos amigos

- si quiera es algo, recuerda que tu tienes a tesa en Washington

- lose

Llegaron al salón

- ya era hora que llegases - le dijo la profesora

- lo siento, por salir y no pedir permiso

- pues que yo sepa no saliste porque quisiste tu, sino por que te sacaron - dijo lo ultimo mirando a seeley

- bueno pues…, me va a castigar? - pregunto Temperance con angustia, le había prometido a sus padres que no se metería en problemas y ya se había metido en uno

- si - Temperance se congelo - que en la actuación del colegio tendrás que cantar dos canciones con tomas, Ángela, víctor y Aran. La profesora los había escuchado cantar y hacían un buen grupo cantando hasta tenían sus propias canciones

- valla… - dijo en un suspiro - pensé que iba hacer un castigo de verdad

- quieres decir que quieres que te castigue de verdad?

- no! - dijo soltando un grito

- tranquila que no lo voy hacer, ahora sube que tus compañeros te están esperando para su próximo baile - volteo a ver a los demás - ¿ya han decidido que canción van a cantar ahora?

-si y hemos decidido la canción el rock de aran - dijo Ángela

- esta bien ya les pongo la música - les contesto la profesora

Empezó la canción todos estaban volteados hacia la pared

**Aran: **

**Que mis panas me perdonen**

**No lo puedo evitar**

**Pero todas las muchachas saben **

**Saben quien su galas**

**Por que todas las mamitas**

**Sean grandes o chiquitas me amaran**

( ver el video… http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 1eG0jOWt3KQ&feature = rec - LGOUT - exp _ stronger _ r2 - 2r - 1 - HM quitar los espacios. Temperance seria la chica de celeste y Ángela la de falda blanca que sale al comienzo)

Acabaron de bailar y fueron a un lado ahora le tocaba al otro grupo

Malena era una niña engreída y creída. Ella era la voz principal

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

Aquí mandan las divinas

Porque somos gasolina

Gasolina de verdad

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v = Yat3hEllqC4&feature = related

- bueno chicos la clase a acabado, pueden retirarse

- esta bien - todos dijeron

Cuando salieron

- chicas lo hicieron genial - dijo Hodgins - no conocía esa faceta tuya Tempe

- lo tenia muy bien escondo - le dijo con una sonrisa

- discúlpenos un momento chicos - dijo mientras Coria a Temperance del brazo y se alejaban un poco

- explícame lo que esta pasando, porque yo no entiendo, hace un momento estabas que los ignorabas y ahora están caminando junto a ellos,¿ que te dijo Seeley que te hizo cambiar tan rápido?

- la verdad Ánge, la verdad

- de que verdad me hablas? - Tempe le contó todo muy rápido

- valla y han vuelto?

- no - venga vamos a comer algo rápido que la rosquilla esa me hiciste botarla

- tenia mucha grasa pues ahora me voy a ir a comer unas galletas de chocolate así que vamos

Regresaron con los chicos

- bueno chicos vamos a comprar unas galletas que me muero de hambre - dijo Temperance

- esta bien - dijo Seeley

- si vamos, que hay que aprovechar la mañana que en la tarde tenemos que entrenar - dijo Roy

- yo que ustedes mejor me relajo - dijo Ángela

- porque? - pregunto Hodgins

- porque los nuestros les van a patear el culo - dijo en un sonrisa Ángela - a que es cierto tempe?

- eso es cierto, son muy buenos - le respondió Temperance

- especialmente Sully - dijo Ángela

- eso es cierto por algo es el capital - le respondió Temperance

- si pero a que también es muy bueno en otras cosas - le pregunto con picardía a Temperance

-si.. - dijo con una sonrisa, las dos amigas estaban ignorando a los chicos

- A que se refieren? - pregunto Hodgins

- a nada, venga vamos rápido que la siguiente clase toca en 30 minutos

Así se dispusieron a ir a comer, ahora todo iba bien entre ellos pero no se sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

CONTINUARA…..

PROXIMO CAPITULO

- Seeley conocerá personalmente a Sully

- Temperance pasara mucho tiempo con Sully y seeley se pondrá nervioso

- Ángela y Hodgins se acuestan y son descubiertos

COMENTAR BONITO : D


	14. cosas increibles

Estaban comiendo en la cafetería los cinco, ahora amigos, cuando de repente se acercó alguien a ellos.

- Hola chicas – saludo Sully – ¿Tempe puedo hablar contigo?

-sí, claro habla – le dijo Tempe

- quisiera en privado por favor – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara Sully

- umm y ¿porque en privado?¿acaso no podemos escuchar lo que le vas a decir?, recuerda que Tempe me lo cuenta todo – le dijo Ángela

- pues no creo que esta vez te lo cuente Ánge– le respondió Sully con una sonrisa – ¿podemos Tempe?

- si claro, vamos – le dijo Tempe – este… chicos… nos vemos al rato ok

- ok, no te preocupes – le dijo Hodgins, Tempe y Sully se fueron

- ese es del que estuvieron hablando enantes ¿verdad? – le dijo Roy

- si, a que está buenísimo – dijo Ángela – oh, lo siento me olvide que eran chicos

- y… ¿de qué crees que quiera hablar con ella? – le dijo algo incómodo Seeley

- ¿la verdad? – le dijo susurrando y acercándoseles más – yo creo que le va a pedir para salir

- y ¿porque crees eso? – dijo Hodgins

- porque a él le gusta Tempe

- y a Tempe… ¿le gusta el? – volvió a preguntar Seeley

- pues… aunque nunca me lo ha dicho, yo creo que sí, aparte ayer se dieron un besote, con lengua y todo – dijo con una sonrisa

- si ya lo sabemos, los vimos ayer cuando salían del cuarto de él y de sus amigos – dijo Roy sin darse cuenta

-¡¿qué? – le dijo Ángela

- sí, los vimos – dijo Hodgins – y de lo de lengua y todo, yo te creo, porque no se separaron en un buen tiempo

- ¿ y qué hacían es el cuarto de ellos a esas horas? – pregunto Seeley

- vamos tío, ¿qué más van hacer?, eso es obvio – respondió Hodgins con una sonrisa

-¿así? ¿Y que creen que estábamos haciendo? – le pregunto Ángela con una sonrisa picara

- pues que más, teniendo sexo – volvió a decir Roy

- jajajajaja, ¿de verdad creen eso? – se empezó a reír Ángela

- pues sino ¿qué más podrían estar haciendo? – dijo Hodgins

- pues la verdad simplemente los estábamos molestando

- ¿a esas horas? – pregunto Seeley

- haber… es que Tempe solo se queda a dormir en el colegio cuando sus padres tienen que viajar para otro sitio, no les gusta que se quede sola en casa, así que para festejar que se queda a dormir conmigo, siempre vamos a su cuarto a molestarlos, solo que esta vez ellos estaban preparados – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ya que se había acordado como estaban los chicos

- valla...

POR OTRO LADO Temperance y Sully

- bien y de que quieres que hablemos – le dijo Temperance

- pues… es que yo… no te vayas a reír

- está bien pero dime

- necesito que me ayudes estudiar física y química

- estas de broma verdad – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver la cara que tenía sully se dio cuenta que no era una broma – pero si tú nunca necesitaste que alguien te ayude con los cursos, eres muy buenos

-sí, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, este mes no he ido a muchas clases de física & química, así que de no entiendo mucho el tema y como tu eres muy buena en esos cursos pues… ya sabes… me preguntaba si querías ayudarme

- está bien, ¿cuando empezamos?

- qué te parece mañana, en el recreo

- está bien

- pero no le vallas a decir nada a Ánge

- porque?

- porque ya la conoces y me va a estar molestando

- no creo que haga eso

- está bien no lo hará pero me da vergüenza, así que por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto

- está bien, en donde vamos a estudiar?

- algunas veces en mi cuarto, otras en la biblioteca y que te parece si algunas veces nos vamos al jardín que hay detrás del cole?

- me parece bien, pero tienes que ponerte las pilas porque el examen es el viernes

- si – con esto se fueron

Ya había pasado toda la mañana, ahora Seeley, Hodgins y Roy tenían que reunirse con el equipo para entrenar. Ángela que se sentía atraída por Hodgins intento convencer a Temperance para que la acompañase haberlos entrenar, pero Temperance no cedió, decidió quedarse en su cuarto, así que Ánge se fue a verlo sola.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar los chicos Hodgins se le acercó y le dijo si quería esperarlo para luego ir a caminar un rato, Ángela sin dudarlo le contesto que si. Hodgins fue lo más rápido posible a bañarse y cambiarse.

- ¿no quieren venir con nosotros? vamos a ir a dar una vuelta – les dijo Hodgins

- yo no estoy cansado – dijo Seeley

- ni yo, solo quiero ir a tumbarme a la cama – Segundo Roy

- bueno pues estaré en el cuarto a la 1 más o menos

- está bien, pero recuerda a la 1 no más tarde

- si chicos

Hodgins y Ángela se dispusieron a ir.

- que lugares bonitos ahí aquí

- hay muchos pero mi preferido es una pequeña plazita que hay en medio del jardín que hay detrás del colegio

- y porque te gusta?

- porque ahí estoy sola, los profesores no suelen ir allí y pues cuando estoy estresada o algo, ahí me voy

- entonces que te parece si me enseñas en donde esta

- está bien vamos

Ángela lo llevo al pequeño jardín, Hodgins se sorprendió al verlo, como podía decir un pequeño jardín, si era enorme, estaba lleno de plantas grandes como para esconderse, habían arboles por todo lado,

Cuando llegaron empezaron a conversar, el hacía muy buenos chistes, ella le hablada sobre algunas de sus vacaciones cuando se iba con su padre. De repente Hodgins se levantó del banco para coger una flor y dársela a Ángela pero no se fijó que había una roca y tropezó, Ángela reacciono rápido y se dirigió a ayudarlo, le tendió la mano para que se ayudara, pero al intentar levantarlo ella callo encima de él, se quedaron viendo profundamente a los ojos, poco a poco se fueron acercando, sus labio se rozaron y se fundieron en un delicado pero apasionado beso, se sentían tan atraídos que sin quieres uno al otro empezaron a desvestirse, el empezó a desabrocharle la falda que tenía Ángela y luego comenzó por el polo, ella lo primero que le quito fue el polo y se perdió en esos músculos bien formados que tenía, luego le quito los pantalones, el subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda de ella, ella se dedicaba a besarlo cada vez más. en un movimiento Hodgins quedo encima de Ángela y le pregunto.

-¿ estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

- si

- ya lo has hecho alguna vez?

- no, esta sería mi primera vez, y ¿tu?¿ lo has hecho ya? – le dijo sin aire

- si por eso te pregunto si estas segura

- si – ya estaban demasiado excitados como para dejarlo ahí, él se deciso de la ropa que le sobraba a ella y ella de la que le sobraba a él cuándo estaba a punto de penetrarla la miro a la cara y le dijo

- está bien, abre las pierna y voy a ir de poco en poco para que no te duela ¿está bien?

- ujum – fue lo único que pudo decir Ángela. Ángela abrió las piernas

Las piernas muy despacio y el empezó a penetrarla muy despacio, fue entrando en ella muy delicadamente al inicio pero luego sintió como si algo se rompía, ella empezó a besarlo más y más, él se éxito más y empezaron los movimientos bruscos, siguieron más y más y más. Estaban muy ocupados como para saber qué hora era ya.

Por otro lado Seeley y Roy ya estaban preocupados, Hod les dijo que estaría d de vuelta a la una más o menos pero ya eran las dos menos cuarto (1:45), así que decidieron ir al cuarto de Tempe, ya conocía el cuarto de ellas así que fueron, cuando llegaron, tocaron la puerta muy despacio. Temperance al escuchar la puerta se levantó sobre saltada y abrió la puerta de inmediato

- Ángela estaba preocupada – pero se calló ya que no era su amiga - ¿qué hacen aquí?

- por lo que vemos Ángela tampoco esta

- no

- Hodgins no está, mira los dos se fueron hace rato a caminar solos y tu no sabes donde podrían estar – le dijo Seeley

- no, déjame pensar – se quedó callada un instante – ya se, en el jardín pequeño de atrás, venga vamos – se había olvidado que llevaba puesto un polo muy pegado con un pequeño short de tela. Salieron en busca de ellos, cuando llegaron escucharon gritos como "hay, sigue, sigue, dios", se acercaron sigilosamente de donde prevenía esos gritos. Cuando llegaron se quedaron con la boca abierta

continuara

no pude poner a Seeley celoso mñn será jejee

comentar si les gusto


	15. preguntas y rumores

**Hola…!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo :D**

Temperance no podía creer, su amiga estaba desnuda con Hodgins y haciéndolo. Por otro lado un Seeley y un Roy estaban que miraban muy atentos a los que pasaba.

- ¿Ánge? – chillo Brennan, Ángela y Hodgins se quedaron petrificados

-ah... Tempe… tu… ustedes… nosotros… no es lo que parece – dijo nerviosa, tapándose su intimidad con el polo del colegio y con las manos sus senos.

- ¿a no? – dijeron al unísonos Seeley y Roy a Hodgins pero este al ver a sus amigos con esa sonrisas se puso de pie en un pispas

- valla… - susurro Tempe al verlo desnudo de la cabeza a los pies. Pero al observar Seeley como Tempe se había quedado con la boca abierta decidió intervenir

- he… amigo tapate, que esta Tempe

- e… este… si… si claro…. – le respondió Hodgins poniendo su calzoncillos

- Ánge ¿acaso no podían hacerlo en otra parte?- dijo Temperance saliendo del shock

- ¿en dónde? ¿En nuestro cuarto? aparte no lo habíamos previsto – se defendió pero Temperance había ignorado lo último que dijo Ángela

- no se… quizás en los baños del gimnasio o en la biblioteca a esta hora no hay nadie, o en el cuarto vacío que hay al en el aparcamiento de coches

- valla… te sabes todas las escondidas del colegio – le dijo Roy

- ¿acaso tú lo has hecho ya? – le pregunto Seeley

- ah… este… - está nerviosa ante la pregunta

- seguro que ya lo has hecho con Sully y no me los han contado?

- este yo… claro que no Ánge, aparte a ustedes dos que les importa – dijo señalando a los dos chicos – y tu apúrate que te espero en el cuarto o… van a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo

- ya… ¿tu podrías seguir, cuando 3 personas te han interrumpido?

- creo que no… - dijo Temperance

- ¿eso quiere decir que lo has hecho? – volvió a preguntar Seeley

- no pienso contestarte, y aparte yo te pregunto si tú lo has hecho o no

- bueno…

- no me respondas ya se la respuesta

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es?

- ya lo has hecho – le soltó y se dio la vuelta mientras decía a Ángela – te espero en el cuarto

Una vez que Temperance se fue Seeley y roll se tuvieron que ir Hodgins los había votado para que él y Ángela se pudieran vestir

- yo lo siento ánge – dijo Hodgins

- ¿sientes el que? ¿El haberte acostado conmigo? – le dijo con un poco de tristeza

- no, de eso no, me refiero a que nos hayan encontrado y que la hayamos hecho aquí

- no me importa, para ser mi primera vez creo que no está mal – le dijo con una sonrisa

- oye… ¿pero nosotros ahora somos novios verdad? –

- si tú quieres…. – le dijo con una sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos

- pues si quiero – así se dieron un tierno y lindo beso

Se cambiaron y cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto. Cuando ánge llego a su cuarto encontró a una Temperance sentada en su cama con las manos cruzadas y con una sonrisa picara

- oh… Dios ahora vienen las preguntas – dijo volteando los ojos

- pues, solo tengo unas cuantas – dijo con una voz angelical

- está bien empieza – le dijo de nuevo blanqueando los ojos

- muy bien… ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Qué se siente? ¿porque lo hicieron en una cama?

- está bien a la primera, pues estábamos conversando el parque hod fue a coger una flor pero tropezó yo intente ayudarle y también caí, nos dimos un beso y un beso llevo a otro y a otro y sucedió, y por qué no en una cama pues porque… ya te dije sucedió sin saber

- pues valla, con los gritos y suplicas que escuchamos te estaba gustando mucho como te lo hacía- le dijo con una pequeña risa

- ya calla y ve a dormir yo te alcanzo en un rato voy a bañarme y luego me hecho a dormir, aunque la verdad no creo que pueda – lo dijo dibujándose una sonrisa en la cara al recordar cómo había sido

- sí, seguro que querrás dormir con tu amorcito Hodgins – empezó a burlarse Temperance

- ya, así te molestare yo cuando tu tengas tu primera vez

- no creo que lo hagas

- ¿porque no?

- porque puede que no te enteres

- espera, espera, espera tú lo has hecho ya?

- hasta mañana ánge

- no me dejes con la duda – pero para eso, Temperance ya se había metido a la cama y ella fue a ducharse

EN EL CUARTO DE LOS CHICOS

- valla tío..! – dijo Seeley

- si te has lucido – apoyo roll

- ya ustedes no vengan con esas, que ustedes también os habéis enrollado con chavas

- sí, pero jamás hemos sido descubiertos por sus mejores amigas o por nuestros amigos

- sí, ya lo se

- y ¿Por qué lo hicieron en ese sitio? creo que hubiera sido más cómodo en una cama

- porque sucedió y ya, ahora no quiero más… - pero fue cortado por Booth

- ¿creen que Tempe ya se haya acostado con alguien?

- sinceramente, yo creo que si – dijo Roy

- Yo opino igual, ella dijo un montón de sitios buenos para tener sexo – continuo Hodgins

- sí pero… quizás solo lo sabe, ya saben ella no es de esas chicas de que se acuestan con uno y con otro – volvió a decir Seeley

- ¡vamos! , ¿Has visto el uniforme de este colegio? ¿A los chicos y las chicas? ¿Y cómo Tempe había entrado al cuarto de esos chicos? – dijo Hodgins

- yo creo que Tempe lo ha hecho con ese chico que la vimos besándose ese día – continuo Roll

- vale, vale, vamos a dormir

- sí, bueno yo voy a darme una ducha ahora me echo a dormir

***¿Qué pasara al día siguiente?**

**Próximo capitulo**

*** comenzaran las clases secretas Tempe y Sully**


	16. ¿Que secreto?

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…. **6:30am**

Sonaba el despertador, la primera en escucharlo fue Temperance

- Ángi… levántate…. ya… - le decía Temperance mientras ella se tapaba con la colcha la cara

- ya…, cuando te levantes me levantas – le respondió

- ya…, ya estoy levantada, venga levántate – dijo sentándose en su cama

- estoy muy cansada…. y si falto la primera hora… - dijo aun tapada en su cama

- hey… hey… no puedes faltar toca mates hoy, y sabes que no vas muy bien en esa materia, así que para…. y no vuelvas a decir que estar cansada que yo tengo la culpa que te hayas venido a dormir tarde

- está bien…, está bien…. – dijo Ángela levantándose de la cama

Se metieron a bañar, se vistieron y fueron a desayunar a las 8:10am, a las 8:40 ya estaban en clases de matemáticas.

**Cuarto de los chicos a las 9:00am**

- Venga chicos a levantarse, ya es hora – les dijo el entrenador, mientras tocaba la puerta

- ya..! – grito Roy

- cállate Roy – dijo Hodgins

- venga a levantarse, que tenemos que ir a desayunar y a ver si nos encontramos con los chicas – dijo Seeley

-sí, yo ya quiero encontrarme con Ánge – dijo Hodgins levantándose de un salto de la cama

- valla, sí que no te aguantas las ganas – dijo Roy

- jajjajaja- rio Seeley

- venga a bañarnos – dijo Hodgins

Fueron a bañarse, se vistieron y a las 9:45 fueron a desayunar

- Buenos días jóvenes, que desean desayunar hoy – les dijo lola

- Hola, yo quiero un pastel de frutas, con un vaso de leche – le dijo Seeley

- yo quiero un pan con mermelada con mantequilla con un vaso de zumo de naranja – pidió Roy

- y yo un jugo de plátano con pan con queso – dijo Hodgins, ahora les traigo jóvenes

Mientras tanto la clase de matemáticas acababa de terminar, asi que las chicas decidieron ir a ver a lola un rato, se habían hecho muy amigas de lola, lola era muy buena con ellas, siempre se preocupaba de que desayunaran, almorzaran y cenaran. Se dirigieron a donde estaba lola

- hola chicas – las saludo lola

- hola lola, ¿Qué tal la mañana? – le pregunto Tempe

- muy bien hasta ahora

- ah… ¿me das una botella de agua? – dijo Ángela

-hey…!, hola chicas – se acercó Roy

- hola mi amo…r – dijo Ángela acercándose a Hodgins

- hola mi vida… - se juntaron y se dieron un beso

- con que los vea algún profesor la que se les arma – les advirtió lola

Se fueron a sentar a una mesa, después de 15 minutos de tanto conversar, las chicas se disponía a irse

- buenos nosotras nos vamos yendo que nos toca geografía – dijo Ángela

- nos vemos ¿a las doce?, a esa hora es su recreo ¿verdad? – les dijo Seeley

- sí, nos vemos a las… - pero fue cortada por Temperance

- lo siento chicos pero yo no voy a estar con ustedes

- ¿porque no? – pregunto Seeley muy interesado

- tengo cosas que hacer

- ¿con quién? – pregunto Ángela

- con Sully

- eso quiere decir que ustedes dos… - dijo con dos demos juntando

- no es lo que estás pensando – dijo Temperance

- ¿entonces que van hacer juntos? – pregunto Roy

- pues… no les puedo decir

- porque? – siguió Ángela

- porque es algo personal, algo ya sabes tipo un secreto, ahora vámonos

Las dos amigas se dispusieron a irse. Los tres chicos se quedaron conversando, Roy y Hodgins hicieron confesar a Seeley que aún estaba muerto por Temperance, con un poco de esfuerzo Seeley acepto.

**A LAS 12 en la biblioteca**

- Valla ya estás aquí, se ve que quieres aprobar

- claro, yo jamás saco suspensos – le respondió Sully

- pues bien empecemos

Mientras estos dos estudiaban, los otros cuatro estaban en la cafetería conversando sobre lo de Temperance y Sully

- yo aún digo que esos dos están saliendo – afirmo Ángela

- pero no dices que tú y Tempe son mejores amigas, estoy seguro que ella te lo habría contado – Le dijo Hodgins

- no, créeme ayer antes de dormir, estuvimos conversando y con decirte que me dejo con la duda si era virgen o no….

- ¿no sabes si Temperance es o no? – dijo Seeley sorprendido

- ajam, pero saben que, yo no pienso quedarme con la duda de saber si esos dos salen

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Roy

- iré a espiar

- pero si ni siquiera sabes dónde están ahora Ánge – le dijo Hodgins

- ya… pues…, más tarde hablare con ella, y si no me suelta nada, la seguiré por todo el colegio sin que se dé cuenta

- valla, sí que quieres saber si tus amigos están – dijo Roy

- si, por cierto la profe de geografía nos dijo que investiguemos sobre un tal Napoleón, que les parece si me acompañan a la biblioteca

- porque no le preguntas a Tempe, seguro que ella sabe, ella sabe muchas cosas – Dijo Seeley

- y tu como sabes que sabe muchas cosas?

- porque ella me dio clases de mates, bio y Física y Química

- ah…, lo haría pero seguro que me dirá, si no lo buscas por ti misma no aprenderás – dijo imitando la voz de Brennan

- oh, pues te acompañamos mientras más seamos más rápido lo encontraremos- Dijo Roy

- espera porque no lo buscas en internet, te saldría al toque – Le dijo Seeley

- lo sé, créeme que lo he pensado y era eso lo que iba hacer, pero la profe dijo que quería el libro de donde lo habíamos sacado, que no valían el de internet

- haya venga vamos – Termino Hodgins

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, se fueron directo a buscar el libro, de repente sintieron una risa conocida para Ángela y una voz conocida para todos

- Sul, calla que nos van a votar – decía Temperance.

- jajjaja, esto nos servirá de lección para l aproxima vez, no vengamos a la biblioteca creo que mejor tendríamos que ir a mi cuarto jajjaja

Los chicos decidieron averiguar qué es lo que hacían esos dos, cuando llegaron vieron a Sully y Temperance muy juntos, y mirándose a los ojos

-¿Tempe? – dijo Ángela, Temperance se separó de inmediato de Sully

Seeley seguía con esa imagen en su mente y no se la sacaba

CONTINUARA….

* ¿Cómo queréis que siga?

En el próximo capi tomare en cuenta sus opiniones de cómo quieren que siga.

En caso de que no reciba sugerencias la seguiré como lo tenía planeado xD

Acepto comentarios….


	17. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Hola xp **

**Quisiera darles las gracias por darme sus opiniones, así que muchas gracias xD**

- ¿Ange? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pero luego miro a los demás - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- pues la verdad es que nosotros, venias a buscar sobre el tal Napoleón y pues escuchamos unas risillas y… pues mira con lo que me encuentro – le dijo mirándolos con una cara picara

- pues te has encontrado con Sully y conmigo estudiando

- pues no parecían estudiar, parecían dos enamorados viéndose a escondidillas

-¿Qué?... ah… nosotros… no… claro que no – dijeron los dos al unísono

- aunque tú sabes que a mí me gustaría salir con Tempe, pero si le pregunto seguro que se niega – dijo sully con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos solo se limitaban a mirar aquella conversación divertida bueno solo dos, uno estaba celoso

- ¿y tú como sabes que me negaría?

- ¿no te negarías? – le pregunto Ángela emocionada

- umm… no se…

- pues por eso es que no le pregunto ¿vez?, seguro que le pregunto y me dice un no sé y me deja parado

- puedo que no te diga él no sé, pueda que te diga un si – le respondió Temperance con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad?-Le dijo Sully sorprendido

- jamás sabrás la respuesta sino me lo preguntas

- pues bien que voy ¿Tempe quieres ser mi novia? – cuando Seeley escucho estas palabras casi se desmaya

- umm… si – le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? – se le salió a Seeley

- dijo que si quería salir con sully ¿no es magnífico?, hacen una pareja estupenda

- si… claro… - dijo con una sonrisa forzada

- bueno… entonces yo y mi novia nos vamos a mi cuarto – dijo Sully

- ¿a tu cuarto? – dijo Hodgins

- ¿espera van a ir a tu cuarto?

- sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- pues sinceramente, nada jajaja – le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa enorme – solo no olvides que tenemos ensayo de tu castigo a las 5:00pm – dijo Ángela señalando a Brennan

- Ánge no te preocupes tu amiga estará allí puntual, aparte yo tengo entrenamiento a las 4:30pm

- bueno adiós chicos – se despidió Temperance pero antes de salir dijo – Ángela no te olvides de coger un libro para mí también

- no te preocupes amiga, diviértete – le dijo con una voz picara

Estos dos se fueron y dejaron a una Ángela con una enorme sonrisa dibujada, a un Hodgins con la cara de…: esto me pone, a un Roy observando las caras que todos traían especialmente la de Seeley, Seeley tenía el rostro congelado, no podía creer que Temperance haya aceptado salir con el tal Sully y todavía frente a él, _¿es que ya no siente nada por mí? ¿Ya me olvido? ¿Por qué se van al cuarto de él, los dos solos? ¿Acaso los chicos tienen razón? ¿Acaso ella ya se ha acostado con ese tipo? _Se preguntaba Seeley

Los Tres días siguientes Temperance pasaba mucho tiempo con Sully, en algunas circunstancias Ángela les pedía que se quedaran con ella y con los chicos, Tempe Sully paraban dándose piquitos, besos cortos y algunos muy largos, Sully la acompañaba algunas veces cuando iba a enseñar. Seeley ya no soportaba verlos tan juntos, estaba empezando a perder los estribos. Ahora le caía muy mal Sully, y pensaba cobrárselas en el partido que iban jugar el día

**Continuara…**

**Siento que sea muy poco, el próximo será más largo :D**

**Acepto comentarios **


	18. E partido

**EL PARTIDO**

Por fin llego el partido tan esperado para todos, especialmente para Seeley Joseph Booth, en este partido se las iba a cobrar. Aunque el sabia que no tenia mucho derecho de estar celoso y de que Temperance tenga una relación con alguien que no sea el, pero lo estaba, no podía aguantar verla con otro.

En el cuarto de las chicas, Ángela tenia un debate, pues para ella era algo complicado.

- Ángela deja de andar de aquí para allá vas a gastar el piso - le dijo Temperance

- ¿Es que acaso no me entiendes?, tengo que decidirme por uno de los dos, o mi novio, o mi colegio. Haber voy a intentar usar tu lógica ¿esta bien? - Temperance solo asintió - Bien, si me pongo de parte de Jack, si ellos ganan todos me van a ver como una traidora por liarme con uno del otro equipo, pero si me voy de lado del colegio puede que Jack se enfade conmigo, si nuestro colegio gana, ¿sabes que? - hizo una pausa y miro a Temperance - usar tu lógica no me funciona

- si yo estuviera en tu caso, caso en el que yo no estoy felizmente

- gracias - dijo con ironía Ángela, Temperance la ignoro y siguió hablando

- yo me pondría de parte de mi novio, pero como Jack se va dentro se una semana…, no se que haría… - mostró una cara de confusión - creo que igualmente me iría con mi novio - dijo con una sonrisa

- pues me iré con el equipo de mi novio - dijo Ángela sonriente

Ya iba a empezar el partido, así que Ángela decidió ir a darle la buena suerte a Hodgins

- mi amor te deseo la mejor suerte que exista en este mundo - le dijo abrazándolo del cuello

- gracias, me das un beso de buena suerte - le dijo pícaro

- claro que si - le dio un beso

- eh… parad

- hola Seeley, les deseo buena suerte

- gracias Ánge ¿y Tempe?

- Tempe esta con Sully seguro también deseándole buena suerte a igual que yo a Jack

- ¿ella no va a estar contigo apoyándonos?

- no, ya sabes Sully esta en el otro equipo y ella tiene que apoyarlo

-si entiendo

El advirtió dio un silbido con el pito para informar que le partido iba a comenzar. Los jugadores se pusieron en filas y se dieron las manos, cuando Seeley y Sully se dieron la mano, Seeley apretó muy fuerte la mano de Sully.

Cada uno estaba en su sitio correspondiente primero tenían la pelota el equipo de Seeley pero después de una buena jugada del equipo de Sully les quitaron. Seeley fue detrás de Sully para quitarle la pelota, cuando estuvo cerca a el, le dio un codazo disimuladamente, por lo que el arbitro no vio, Sully pensó que había sido sin querer así que no hizo nada. La pelota iba de aquí para allá, pero cada vez que la tenia Sully y Seeley iba a quitársela siempre recibía un golpe por el. Sully empezaba a molestarse por lo que decidió que era de actuar, empezó a quitarle la pelota a Seeley. A diferencia de Seeley que tenia el propósito de pegarle a Sully, Sully tenia el propósito de ganar el partido por lo que cada vez que tenia la pelota se la pasaba a otro jugador y ese jugador a otro y ese otro jugador cuando estaba cerca a meter el gol se lo pasaba a Sully, quien hacia el fantástico Gol. A Seeley le hervía la sangre cada vez que veía a Sully mandarle besos y sonrisas a Temperance.

El partido ya iba 2 a 1, el equipo de Sully iba ganando, y con la furia que llevaba Seeley a dentro, le envío un codazo a Sully que lo hizo enfureces, por suerte el arbitro era un viejo que no veía bien, así que se le pasaba eso pero tal fue la furia de Sully al recibir aquel golpe que se fue a pegarle a Seeley, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz quien empezó a sangrar, Seeley se levanto pero cuando fue a responderle Hodgins lo agarro y el arbitro suspendió a Sully aunque este intento explicarle el porque, este no le escucho y lo suspendió. Sin Sully por medio el partido para el equipo de Seeley estaba chupado.

En menos de 10 minutos ya habían metido dos goles

Quedando solo 5 minutos del partido lograron meter otro mas,`por lo que el equipo de Seeley gano 4 a 2.

Ángela fue corriendo a abrazar a Hodgins, Seeley esperaba que Temperance fuera y también le de un abrazo pero no lo hizo Temperance se fue a donde Sully lo abrazo y se fueron al baño, pero antes Temperance miro a Seeley y movió la cabeza de lado a lada negando. Seeley se sintió mal, por lo que después que les entregaran la copa se fue a dar una ducha de agua fría.

Toda esa tarde el no vio a Temperance, cada rato le preguntaba a Ángela por Temperance pero esta solo le decía no la he visto desde que termino el partido, debe de estar con Sully.

***¿creen que Tempe se halla enojado con Seeley?**

*** ¿ creen que ella halla visto lo que hizo Seeley para hacer enfurecer a Sully?**

*** ¿Dónde esta ahora?**

**Esperad al siguiente capitulo :D**

**Disculpad por haberme demorado en subir el capitulo, pero estoy castigada así que solo puedo escribir cuando vengo a casa de mi prima, prometo actualizar apenas pueda**

**Acepto comentarios :P**


	19. no debiste haber hecho eso

**Disculpad la demora **

Seeley empezaba a preocuparse o quizás a desesperarse por no saber nada de Temperance, estaba tirado en la cama mirando hacia el techo con los cascos en los oídos para tranquilizarte, estaba solo en el cuarto ya que Jack se fue a "festejar" con Ángela su victoria y Roy había salido con una encantadora chica.

No sabía qué hacer, tenía que buscar a Temperance por donde sea, tenía que encontrarla, así que se decidió ir a buscarla pero cuando se quitó los cascos (o audífonos en algunos países) escucho unas risas que venia del cuarto de Sully y sus compañeros de cuarto.

Salió de su cuarto con cuidado y se acercó al cuarto de Sully intentando no hacer ruido.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta pudo reconocer una de las risas que venía de adentro

- es Tempe – dijo en un susurro para el mismo

- ¿con quién hablas?

- ¿Por qué los espías? – dijeron estas dos frases dos personas distintas. Se voltio muy despacio rogando que no fueran los compañeros de cuarto de Sully

- ah… son ustedes, me dieron un tremendo susto chicos

- no nos has contestado – dijo Ángela ya un poco enfadada por descubrir que Seeley estaba espiando a sus amigos

- no estoy espiando a nadie

- ¿entonces qué hacías?

- estaba buscando a Temperance y escuche unas risas que venían de allí adentro y me pareció reconocer la voz de Tempe

- y si la reconociste ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta antes de espiarles, que tal si estaba en una situación comprometida

- eh… - dijo algo nervioso no por lo que dijo Ángela sino porque vio al supervisor detrás de Ángela

- ¿solo dices eh…?, que tal si estaban en pleno acto

- Ánge…creo que… - intento pararla Hodgins

- tu no lo defiendas Jack no deberías ir espiando que tal si los encuentras en poleno acto sexual

- ¿Qué? – dijo el supervisor detrás de Ángela, Ángela palidecio

- eh… um… no es lo que parece lo que a escuchado

- ¿a no? yo eh escuchado, no deberías ir espiando que tal si los encuentras en pleno acto sexual

- no yo dije…, que… tal si los encuentras actuando… para el acto… del festival – intento cambiar lo que dijo antes

-no señorita yo sé muy bien lo que he escuchado, y quiero saber quién está en ese cuarto ahora

- eh…, no debe de entrar allí, como dije antes que tal si los encuentra en pleno acto, ¿le gustaría ver como él le mete? y la cara de satisfacción de ella, no digo que lo estén haciendo pero qué tal si lo están haciendo – intento confundir al supervisor

- pues sinceramente señorita no me importa

- Dios que pervertido, ósea los quiere ver desnudos, porque mejor no se compra esos videos de actos sexuales que son grabados especialmente para los pervertidos – Seeley y Hodgins rieron ante la ocurrencia de Ángela

- ustedes dos de que se ríen – dijo el supervisor colorado

- disculpe señor – conteniendo la risa

- y usted tendrá un severo castigo por falta de respeto a un mayor – con esto abrió la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y cuando entro se quedó boquiabierto, al ver la cara del supervisor los tres se acercaron a curiosear lo que pasaba pero también se quedaron con la boca abierta

- ¿no le han enseñado que antes de entrar a un cuarto ajeno se toca? – dijo Temperance levantando una ceja

- este… yo…

- ¿usted qué?, si nos buscaba para algo nos lo puede ir diciendo desde ya o llamare a mi padre para que hable con el director por invasión de privacidad en mi cuarto – dijo esta vez Sully

- este… yo… lo siento jóvenes pueden volver a los que estaban haciendo y recuerde que a partir de las 8:30 de la noche no está permitido las visitas entre cuartos distintos

- le pedimos permiso a la secretaria para que me deje quedarme hasta las 10:00 de la noche

- está bien señorita, pueden volver a lo que estaban haciendo

-si claro, estábamos inspirados y ahora se me acaban de ir todas las ideas que tenía pensado hacer – dijo Temperance

- disculpad ahora me retiro, y usted señorita me va a acompañar a ver al director

- pero… pero… porque – dijo Ángela

- porque me hizo pensar mal de la señorita Temperance con todas esas insinuaciones que dijo y si aún no se ha dado cuenta la señorita Temperance y el joven Sully están terminando de adornar el mural del día del colegio

- lo… lo siento pero jamás dije que lo estuvieran haciendo su mente cochina lo pensó, yo solo dije lo que quizás, quizás podrían estar haciendo

- de todas maneras se viene conmigo

A Ángela no le quedo de otra que irse con el supervisor al despacho del director.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se van a quedar aquí todo el resto de la noche mirándonos?

- e… este

- tu eres el idiota que me estuvo dando de golpes durante el partido – dijo Sully

- a mí no me llames idiota imbécil – se defendió Seeley

- pues lo eres y aparte de eso vosotros son unos tramposos

- no somos ni unos tramposos idiota

- claro que sí pero ¿sabes qué?, no me voy a rebajar ante ti – Sully ya se había enterado por rumores que escucharon que Seeley había estado con Temperance, así que dedujo que él le golpearía e el partido por lo celos que tenía – aparte me importa más mi novia que una estúpida copa – se acercó a Temperance y sin previo aviso la cogió de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, luego se voltio y miro a Seeley, Seeley salió hecho un furia de allí, Tempe se voltio molesta hacia Sully

- no debiste haber hecho Sully, creo que es mejor que me valla a mi cuarto ahora – Salió dando un portazo

**Espero que les haya gustado, tengan en cuenta que lo hice algo apurada porque estoy castigada :S**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y muchos besos muak**

**comentar…. :D**


	20. Chapter 2

Eran las 2 de la mañana y Temperance se encontraba echada en su cama intentando dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, quería levantar a Ángela pero sabía que si le contaba la confusión que tenía ahora mismo su amiga le haría demasiadas preguntas que ni ella misma sabría la respuesta o eso quería creer. Cogió un pantalón y una camiseta, se cambió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigía al único lugar en el que estaba sola y siempre podía pensar, **EL JARDIN**. Cuando llego ahí, fue directo a la banca que se balanceaba y se sentó a pensar, por su mente pasaba por ahora solo unas cosas_ "¿Por qué me molestó tanto que Sully me besara esta vez delante de Seeley? si nos hemos besado muchas veces delante de él. ¿Por qué no me gusto que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué?", _aun no entendía el porqué, sabía que necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar que le aclare lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo_, _no quería contarle a Ángela porque sabía que si le contaba aquel conflicto que tenía su cabeza Ángela fliparía, no sabía que hacer no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar. Pero de repente como un golpe de suerte recibió un mensaje, inmediatamente lo leyó, aquel mensaje decía:

_Tempe mi amor, tu padre y yo regresamos mañana mismo a California, terminamos los asuntos más rápido de lo previsto así que te iremos a recoger a las 4 de la tarde para irnos a comer los tres juntos así que pica algo ligero a la 1 o 2 de la tarde, supongo que tendremos muchas cosas de que conversar. _

_tkm Lucí_

Temperance agradeció mucho y sin saber por qué miro hacia el cielo "_que estoy haciendo esto es algo ilógico, yo no creo en dios" _ dijo en voz alta blanqueando los ojos y dirigiéndose más tranquila a su cuarto. Ahora si podría dormir, sabía que al otro día podría conversar con Lucí y todo se aclararía en su interior.

Llego a su cuarto pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una Ángela cruzada de brazos sentada en su cama con las piernas dobladas y una cara muy seria

- ¿Dónde se supone que estabas? me levante para dirigirme al baño y encuentro tu cama vacía y tu pijama tirado en la cama – dijo cogiendo el pijama de Temperance entre sus manos

- Salí a pensar Ángela, necesitaba aclarar mi mente y aparte recibí un mensaje

- ¿así? ¿Y cuál? – pregunto interesada

- mis padres vuelven mañana, me recogerán a las 4 de la tarde para irnos a comer juntos

- pero ¿ellos no regresaban todavía la semana que viene?

- sí, pero al parecer las cosas han sido más rápidas de lo que pensaron, así que mañana me voy a casa.

- valla… - Ángela dijo en un susurro. Temperance pudo notar la tristeza que tenía Ángela, eran como hermanas y sabía que cada vez que tocaba que Temperance se marchase, Ángela siempre se ponía triste.

- pero sabes… le preguntare a mi padre si me deja quedarme toda la semana como se suponía

- pero sabes que a ellos no les gusta que te quedes aquí

- pues entonces le diré a mi padre que llame al tuyo para que te deje ir a mi casa a dormir, tu sabes que mi padre y tu padre son muy buenos amigos

- sí, seguro que tu padre lo convence – dijo con una sonrisa

- si

- pero… y… ¿Jack?, no pasare el mismo tiempo juntos y solo queda una semana

- Pues le diré a mi padre que mande al chofer eso de las 9 de la noche, así pasaras más tiempo con él y no **te quedaras toda la noche sola** – dijo con una sonrisa pícara y con ojos traviesos resaltando las seis ultimas palabras.

- oh… ya te entiendo, pero, no, no, no podría hacerlo con Jack en el cuarto, imagínate que el supervisor me atrapara… oh... Dios mío! si ya me tiene castigada por tener una mente supuestamente sucia, imagínate que castigo me pondrá si me encuentra practicándolo – las dos amigas se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Después de una larga charla se echaron a dormir, al otro día se levantaron temprano y se fueron a desayunar, allí se encontraron con Sully.

- hola mi amor… - se le acercó para besarle en los labios pero esta dio un paso atrás

- no Sully, sabes que estoy enfadada contigo por lo que hiciste ayer por la noche

- Tempe no hice nada malo, solo bese a **MI NOVIA** – dijo resaltando la palabra "mi novia"

- no me gusta que me besen como si fuera una copa ganada de futbol – le respondió mirándolo seria, sabía que si le decía como una copa de futbol el entendería como se sintió pero no fue así

- a ti te gusta Seeley Booth ¿verdad?, por eso reaccionaste así cuando te bese, fue por eso

- ¿de que estas hablando?- se hizo la desentendida

- ¿Qué de que hablo? hablo que te gusta ese tal Seeley, hablo que desde que vinieron esos tipos paran ustedes don con ellos, tu – dijo señalando a Ángela – estas con ese de cabellos rizados y ojos azules y tu – esta vez señalando a Temperance – lo más seguro es que te guste el tal Seeley

- En primer lugar no voy a soportar que me hables así, te recuerdo que nosotros recién hemos empezado a salir hace unos pocos días y en segundo lugar no me gusta Seeley pero sabes otra cosa Seeley no creo que me hablase alguna vez así como tú lo estás haciendo.

- solo aclaro las cosas, nada mas

- ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

- hemos terminado, esto acaba aquí, tu y yo hemos cortado – Ángela estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer

- no Tempe…, no debemos cortar solo por un simple conflicto que hemos tenido – intento arreglar las cosas

- ¿un simple conflicto? me estás haciendo una escena de celos…! – chillo Temperance

- Perdóname ¿sí?

- mira sully, yo… tengo que pensar que quiero para mí, en cuanto sepa lo que quiero te lo are saber

- pero… por favor no hagamos que nuestra relación se acabe aquí y así

- lo pensare, ahora tengo que comer algo que me tengo que ir dentro de veinte minutos a la primera clase

- está bien, adiós

- adiós

Sully se fue y mientras desayunaban empezó el interrogatorio que no quería escuchar Temperance

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Ángela muy, pero muy interesada

- ¿Qué cosa? – se hizo la tonta

- lo que acaba de pasar, espera – hizo una pausa - ¿Qué sucedió ayer por la noche?

- nada

- ¿Cómo que nada? que hizo Sully porque dijiste que no te gustaba que te besen como una copa ganada de Futbol

- está bien te voy a contar

- bien

- ayer en la noche después de que el supervisor te llevara, espera- hizo una pausa ¿Por qué te llevo el supervisor? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – intentaba desviar la pregunta de Ángela

- ah… es que ayer encontramos Jack y yo a Seeley viéndolos por un rejilla de la puerta

- ¿nos estaba espiando?

-no, él dijo que no, él dijo que escucho tu risa, así que se asomó para saber si era verdad o se equivoca- le explico de la mejor manera para que ella no se enfadara con Seeley

- ah…, entonces que tiene que ver el supervisor con todo eso

- no, es que como yo pensé que te estaba espiando empecé a decirle que no debía hacer eso, porque quizás ustedes podrían estar teniendo alguna intimidad, pero claro no lo dije como ahora lo dije con más palabras- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- entonces Seeley y Jack intentaron pararme pero yo no hice caso porque pensé que me estaban mandando a callar porque no querían escucharme y lo que hacían realmente era avisarme del supervisor, luego el supervisor quería entrar a ver qué es lo que pasaba allí adentro y le empecé a decir varias cosas y una de esas cosas fue pervertido

-¿le dijiste pervertido al supervisor? – le pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos acompañados por una sonrisa

- si jajaja

- me superas

- eso siempre – las dos amigas terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la clase

Toda la mañana paso rápido, Ángela de vez en cuando le decía a Temperance que Sully no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero Temperance solo le decía que no le importaba.

Cuando llego la hora del receso Seeley, Jack y Roy las estaban esperando a la salida del aula de clases.

- chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto Ángela

- hola mi amor yo también me alegro de verte – dijo con sarcasmo ya que Ángela no le dio ni un beso

- ah… hola jejeje – le respondió Ángela, le dio un beso

- Hola Tempe, creo que hoy tienen ensayo ¿verdad?, podemos ir a verlas

- umm… no se deberían pedirle permiso esta vez a Ángela porque yo no voy a estar en el ensayo

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto esta vez Seeley

- es que sus padres vienen a recogerla a las 4 de la tarde y ya no vuelve… - pero Seeley no la dejo terminar

- ¿te vas? – dijo preocupado

- sí, pero vuelvo mañana – dijo con una sonrisa

- ah… pensé que te irías como cuando te fuiste de… - pero se calló al recordar tan dolorosa situación

- no, no me voy como cuando me vine para aquí

- ah…

- bueno entonces chicos yo me voy yendo

- ¿a dónde? – pregunto Ángela esta vez

- recuerda… - dijo levantando las cejas y poniendo una sonrisa de es obvio- mis padres vienen hoy, tengo que recoger mis cosas, alistar mi maleta y coger los libros que hay deberes hasta hora

- ¿pero no vienes a picar algo? – pregunto Jack

- no, no tengo hambre – lo dijo con una media sonrisa

- venga amiga tienes que comer son 5 horas casi seguidas – apoyo Ángela

- si Temperance tienes que comer siquiera algo – siguió Roy

- si Tempe no puedes dejar de comer – dijo Seeley

- he dicho que no y un no es un no, acaso a ustedes nunca les ha pasado que no tienen hambre, pues ahora mismo a mí me pasa así que adiós y dejadme en paz de una vez – dijo demasiado seria y salió de allí. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de reacción de Tempe

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Jack

- creo que está enfadada conmigo – dijo Seeley bajando la mirada

- no, claro que no, esta así porque tuvo una discusión con Sully

- ¿así? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto de inmediato Roy para evitar que Seeley lo preguntase

- …- se quedó pensativa intentado recordar por qué el conflicto con Sully pero al no tener respuesta, recordó lo que sucedió - ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – dio un chillido

- ¿Ánge que pasa? – pregunto Jack preocupado

- Temperance Brennan me ha engañado

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Seeley

- a que cuando estábamos desayunando le pregunte sobre el conflicto y ella me respondió con otra pregunta, no me di cuenta que me había cambiado el tema, oh dios santo… Tempe está aprendiendo a esquivarme, eso me empieza preocupar, si aprende a esquivarme me va hacer muy difícil sacarle información más adelante. ¡oh mi dios! dijo exagerando poniendo una mano en la frente y tirándose como una desmayada en las manos de jack

- hay… mi amor no te preocupes eres muy lista siempre podrás saber todo lo que quieras- le susurro en el oído

- sí, tienes razón – se levantó con una sonrisa

- venga vamos a almorzar – dijeron al unisonó Seeley y Roy mientras reían por el comportamiento de Ángela

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice en un tiempo sin internet :S**

**Me quitaron el internet y como vivo en el centro me entra wifi, y como no encontraba ni una red decidí ir escribiendo jejejeje**

**espero que le haya gustado :D y Una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! en mi país seria dentro de 5 ahoras pero aquí en España es ahora bueno hace una hora para ser exactos ejjejeje, consideron esta actualización mi regalo de navidad para ustedes :P**


	21. Sentimientos a la luz

Temperance ya había terminado de alistar su maleta, no le había tomado mucho tiempo del que ella había pensado, como aun le sobraban 15 minutos decidió irse a la biblioteca, sabía que ahí era el único sitio en el que no había ruido y podía pensar con claridad, aunque ella sabía que ni aunque se fuera al sitio más silencioso del mundo podría saber la respuesta a lo que sentía.

Ángela, Seeley, Hodgins y Roy ya hacia 10 minutos que acaban de terminar de comer.

-Bueno chicos yo me voy a ayudar a Tempe con su maleta, seguro que tiene muchas cosas que guardar, debe de estar debatiendo en que ropa llevarse y que ropa dejar

-Tempe no es de esas ánge – le dijo Seeley con una sonrisa

-no aguanto más – dijo con los brazos puestos en la cintura

- ¿Qué cosa mi amor? – le pregunto Hodgins

- Pues esto…

- no se ustedes pero yo no entiendo nada- dijo roy

- ni yo – segundo Seeley

- dios, tu especialmente – dijo señalando con el dedo a Seely

-¿yo? – dijo sorprendido

- ¿el?- preguntaron al unisonó Jack y Roy

- si él, te he estado observando y miras muy, muy, muy… hay nose como explicarlo sin que suene mal – se rasco la cabeza de modo estresante y continuo – miras a Tempe como si la quisieras para ti, como si la desearas, como si aun… - recién se había dado cuenta de las miradas de Seeley hacia Tempe

- aun ¿Qué? – preguntaron los está vez los tres juntos

- aun estés enamorado de ella- se quedo sorprendida ante tal respuesta que había tenido ella misma - ¡oh mi dios! ¡oh mi dios!

- ¡¿sigues enamorado de ella? – preguntaron de nuevo Jack y Roy

- eh… yo… claro que no… como voy a estar enamorado de ella…no… no… yo… yo… tengo novia en Washington… u..u.. ustedes lo saben chicos – dijo con nerviosismo algo que para Ángela no paso de desapercibido

- Eso es cierto el tiene novia en Washington – dijo Hodgins

- si se llama Tessa, es rubia y esta buena – aporto Roy

- si claro, pero entonces explíquenme porque se a puesto nervioso al responderme – dijo levantando una ceja mientras miraba a Seeley con una sonrisa

- eh… yo… bueno…. Yo… creo… que…

- ven a eso me refiero al, eh…,yo… creo…

- es cierto porque te pones nervioso

- yo…, yo no me eh puesto nervioso de que hablan – dijo a la defensiva Seeley

- te prometo que si me dices la verdad, pero la verdad verdadera, te seguro que te averiguo si Temperance aun te quiere – pero antes de que Seeley pueda abrir la boca ella siguió – Ella me a contado todo y con todo me refiero a todo sobre ustedes, lo de Washington todo desde que entro a la escuela hasta el porque se vino con sus padres adoptivos – lo miro satisfecha al dejarlo sin palabras

- bueno eh… podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar, ya saben en un lugar menos publico, en el que casi nadie pueda escucharnos

- esta bien, se el lugar perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Jack

- pues el lugar que dice Tempe en donde es el mas tranquilo, donde supuestamente ella puedes pensar con tranquilidad, ahí nadie va a escepcion de los cerebritos a excepción de Tempe claro, ella es como… un Cerebrito a la moda jejeje, no le digan que hice ese comentario a ella no le gusta que le diga eso

- creo que se dé que lugar me hablas

- ¿así?

-sí, el lugar en que puedes pensar con tranquilidad para Tempe es la biblioteca

Una vez en la biblioteca se fueron hacia el fondo ahí había cuartos privados separados por una delgada pared de madera ya que algunos alumnos necesitaban estar a solas para poder estudiar mejor, Decidieron entrar al cuarto sin que nadie se de cuenta, ya que solo estaba permitido que una persona entre a aquellos pequeños cuartos.

-bien aquí estamos empieza dime la verdad – dijo Ángela

- pues… yo… es que… - no sabía cómo empezar

- venga amigo dinos.

Sin que ellos supieran Temperance estaba al costado del cuarto en que se encontraban ellos, cuando escucho la voz de Ángela, primero pensó que se estaba confundiendo _"Ángela jamás viene a la biblioteca si no es porque la traiga yo o porque si algún profesor la castiga o si le mandan a por un libro"_ pensó con una sonrisa y se volvió a centrar en sus pensamientos, por primera vez había cogido un cuarto para pensar y no estudiar. Pero luego cuando escucho la voz de Seeley, se dio cuenta _"esto es increíble no ha venido a estudiar han venido a conversar y por las voces son Ángela, Seeley, Jack y supongo que también estará Roy, ahora mismo me uno a ellos, siempre me hacen sentir mejor"_ pero justo cuando se iba a levantar del asiento escucho lo que decía Roy.

-Sí, dinos ¿aun sigues enamorado de Tempe? – Temperance se quedo congelada, no sabia si quedarse escuchando, irse y no saber la verdad o unirse a ellos y que Seeley le respondiera en la cara_ "la ultima opción creo que no es la mejor puede que mienta, la segunda si me voy ahora me quedare con la duda todo el tiempo y conociéndome se que no podre vivir con ellos, mejor me quedo a escuchar me entero de la verdad, aunque quizás eso cambie todo, pero en fin me quedo a escuchar luego me voy antes de que ellos salgan y no sabran que nada"_ pensó satisfecha

- está bien pero que esto no salga de aquí – dijo mirando a todos – sí, aun sigo enamorado de Tempe y estoy más enamorado de ella de cuando se vino para aquí, estoy locamente enamorado de ella, no dejo de pensar en ella, ella… ella es mi todo, sin ella yo no soy nada y tan solo al pensar que me quedan solo 6 días y que luego no la volveré a ver se me destroza el corazón, no quisiera irme, quisiera quedarme aquí con ella, pero ella al parecer ya no siente nada por mi

- Pues no te rindas vuelve a conquistarla – le dijo Jack

**Espero que les haya gustado bss muak**

**comentar**


	22. ¡Que Golpe!

Temperance se había quedado helada, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que pensar en algo pero no sabía qué hacer o mejor dicho no sabía si ella también seguía enamorada de él. Esta vez haría lo mejor que sabía hacer según ella, hacer como si nada paso o mejor dicho esta vez como si no habría escuchado nada.

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la cafetería

-Hola ¿me das un agua?

- Tempe ¿piensas beber solo agua en vez de comer? – le dijo la camarera

- sí, no tengo mucha hambre

- no pienso darte solo agua aunque sea come un paquete de galletas

- no, de verdad que no tengo hambre, aparte mis padres vienen a por mí hoy a las 4 y nos vamos a ir a comer juntos

- pero… ¿no es muy tarde?

- sí, pero me dijeron que picara algo nada mas, aparte supongo que ya habrán llamado para separar una mesa al restaurante

- umm, bueno pues como tú me acabas de decir te dijeron que picaras algo, así que toma comete este paquete de galletas

- Son doce galletas – dijo con una sonrisa y una típica cara de Ángela cuando le obligan a comer demasiado o algo con chocolate

- pero son sin chocolate son SODAS sin chocolate sin nada

- ok me las comeré en el camino

- promete que te las comerás

- no prometo nada, adiós que voy a llegar tarde a mi clase favorita – le dijo con una sonrisa

- pues espero que lo hagas mucho mejor de lo que haces ya, recuerda que yo también te veré el día de la actuación

- si

Con esto se fue al salón de baile y canto y como siempre los tres chicos fueron invitados para ver aquellos bailes y sinceramente jamás terminaban de asombrarse de cómo cantaba Temperance, especialmente cuando cantaba sola y sus otros compañeros incluyendo a Ángela bailaban, no era que ella quisiera ser el centro sino que ellos mismos habían votado para que ella sea la voz y capitana del grupo aunque claro habían canciones en que cantaban todos.

La canción que le sorprendió y le gusto a Seeley fue "¿Donde está el amor?"

**No entiendo nada**

**Yo no sé quien soy**

**No encuentro donde **

** Es que esta el amor, en donde **

**Esta tan solo ya mi corazón**

**No puedo y pierdo la razón**

**Donde estas, donde estas**

**Debo encontrar de nuevo una ilusión**

**Y poder yo seguir adelante **

**Tener la fuerza para así llegar**

**Alcanzar mi camino**

**Y mi destino que eres tú **

**No quiero entregar **

**mis sentimientos, oh no**

**Pero es la única manera de hacerlo**

**Debo encontrar de nuevo esa ilusión **

**Y así, poder curar mi solo corazón**

**Triste corazón**

**A veces pienso que ya no hay color**

**Mi vida se ha llenado de dolor, de dolor**

**Esta tan solo ya mi corazón**

**No puedo y pierdo la razón**

**Donde estas, donde estas**

**Coro(debo encontrar… triste corazón)**

**Esta tan solo ya mi corazón**

**No entiendo nada**

**Yo no se quien soy**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**No quiero entregar **

**mis sentimientos, oh no**

**Pero es la única manera de hacerlo**

**Debo encontrar de nuevo esa ilusión **

**Y así, poder curar mi solo corazón**

**Triste corazón(bis2)**

-Valla Tempe cantas fabuloso y tu Ángela bailas magnifico – dijo Roy

- gracias

- esa canción va a entrar para la actuación de su colegio – pregunto Seely

- no, las canciones para ese día son otras – respondió Ángela

- ¿así? ¿Cuáles? – Pregunto de nuevo Seeley

- son privada verdad Tempe

Mientras sus amigos conversaban Temperance estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos _"Seel aun esta enamorado de mi" que se supone que debo de hacer, yo… no estoy segura si aun siento lo mismo por el como hace tiempo, pero tengo que decirdirme lo antes posible ya solo nos queda 6 días, ¿pero como se la respuesta?, tengo que conversar esta noche con Luci, segura que ella me aconsejara bien. Como siempre, por que me tienen que pasar estas cosas a…"_ – pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su amiga

-heeey Tempe ¿a que es verdad? – le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿ha?¿que? o claro, si por supuesto… - se quedo pensativa

- Tempe…, no estabas prestando atención a lo que estábamos hablando ¿verdad? – le pregunto Seeley con una sonrisa

- ah…-se quedo viéndole los ojos y esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tenia Seeley

- hey… Temperance amiga, responde

- ahh…. Pues…, no, no les estoy prestando atención, yo... es que hay algo que me ronda en la cabeza – se le salió sin querer

- ¿así? Y… ¿Qué es eso que te ronda?

-ah… pues… - pero fue salvada por la voz fastidiosa pero llegada como un Ángel a la vez para salvarla de aquella pregunta que no sabía que es lo que inventaría.

- Tempe ¿podemos hablar?

- eh… creo que no es un buen momento, ahora mismo está con nosotros Sully – le dijo Ángela

- le e preguntado a ella Ángela no a ti

- bien pues habla – le dijo Temperance

- en privado – le especifico Sully

- no, si vas a decirme algo dímelo delante de ellos

- esta bien, ¿ya has pensado sobre lo nuestro? – dijo mirando a Booth de reojo

- eh…, no bueno si, la verdad no, pero a la vez si , bueno es que…

- Tempe no te entiendo si o no

- no

- no lo has pensado

- no, si lo he pensado y es un no a nosotros, lo siento Sully pero… - este sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo hacia él y le planto un beso. La tenia sujetada por la cintura con tal fuerza que Tempe no podía salirse, Temperance está sorprendida ante tal reacción de Sully tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a Seeley, cuando vio dolor en su mirada se dio cuenta que debía detener a sully ya. Al ver que no podía soltarse y que él no tenía intención de soltarla, le dio un rodillazo en los cojones.

Ángela al ver como caía sully al suelo empezó a reir, y los tres chicos por instinto se taparon su intimidad con cara de dolor

-eh… chicos no pienso patearles a ustedes y tu Sully no vuelvas besarme de eso modo, vámonos a nuestro cuarto Ángela – Ángela solo asintió mientras seguía riéndose - ¿chicos ustedes quieren venir?

- sí, si claro – dijo Seeley sin pensarlo dos veces

Una vez en el cuarto

-Ángela deja de reír que ya paso, aparte creo que le dolió mucho ( :S, una cara más o menos así) – dijo guiñándole un ojo

- ¿crees? Eso es lo más sagrado para los hombres – dijo Ángela

- si es cierto Tempe, no debiste haber hecho eso, le hubieras dado una bofetada- le dijo Roy

- no, yo le advertí una vez y esta es la segunda vez que me besa así, como si fuera un objeto

- que yo sepa o por lo que vi aquel día que él te robo el beso, a ti te gusto mucho esa vez y lo dijiste nada – dijo Seeley

- porque…, no se porque pero antes me gustaba que me robara besos pero ya no, lo que hizo la vez pasada no se lo pienso perdonar.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – dijo algo enfadado

- ehh, na… na… nada – dijo nerviosa

- o no ahora mismo nos cuentas, seguro que es lo de aquella noche que no me llegaste a contar… - dijo ángel apero fue cortada por Brennan

- oh, mira son las 2 y 25 de la tarde mis padres vienen a las 4 tengo que ir alistándome ¿ánge me ayudas a escoger la ropa?

- oh no, no pienses que te vas a esca…- pero fue de nuevo cortada por Tempe

- no sé si ponerme el polo rosa a tiras o el polo negro calado con el dibujo de de una diablita hecho con diamantitos y con la falda de jean corta o con un pantalón negro con las botas negras si me pongo el polo negro o con las botas rosas si me pongo el polo rosa claro – Ángela se distrajo muy rápido de terminar su frase y cayó en la trampa de vestir de Tempe. Los chicos se quedaron asombrados ante tal ingeniada Temperance de saber desviar a Ángela de sus interrogatorios, sabía que era muy difícil desviarse de sus interrogatorios y Temperance lo había hecho.

- pues yo creo que te debería poner el polo negrito con la falda y con las botas negras aunque sinceramente vas a parecer gótica pero me gusta

- y a mi pues espérame que me voy a bañar y cambiar

- entonces nosotros nos vamos

- no, no se preocupen pueden quedarse yo me puedo cambiar en el baño solo ahorita voltense que tengo que sacar mi ropa… ya saben – los chicos la miraron con ingenuidad – no me aréis decirles ¿verdad? – la siguieron mirando con ingenuidad para ser sinceros no entendían – dense la vuelta que tengo que sacar mi ropa interior y no tengo ganas de que miren mis calzones y que talla de sostén uso – fue tan directa que los chicos se pusieron rojos a la vez que la miraban de pies a cabeza, se sintió incomoda y les hizo una seña de que se volteasen – ¡VOLTEENSE AHORA! – les grito Temperance al ver que estos no se movían, los chicos se voltearon del susto.

**Bueno aquí les dejo, como se abran dado cuenta q últimamente pongo capis largos, jejeje es que ocmo ya dije no tengo inter y pues ahora estoy usando tarjetero pero si entro mucho tiempo me sale muy caro jjejejeje. Asi que cuando estoy de vaga me pongo a escribir jeje**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y comentad por favor, quisiera saber si aun lo siguen leyendo sino pa dejarlo de una vez jejejeje**


	23. verdad o reto

**Ola primeramente disculpad por la demora, esta liada con cosas y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. **

**Aquí va el siguiente cap.**

Temperance acababa de terminar de peinarse, decidió que ya era hora de salir del baño se había pasado una hora entera en baño.

- bueno ya…- pero cuando vio que los chicos estaban muy concentrados en el ordenador se acerco a ellos muy despacio y cuando estuvo atrás de ellos- ¡que aséis!- dijo en un grito, todos incluyendo a Seeley dieron un grito de susto

- ¿de que te ríes?- Temperance reía sin parar

- acaso pretendes matarnos de un susto

- no, solo pretendía asustarlos un poco, ¿Qué estaban asiendo en el ordenador, estabais muy concentrados

- solo les estaba enseñando las fotos que nos tomamos en tu casa a vez pasada- le dijo Ángela

- esta bien, pero díganme ¿Qué tal me veo?

- sinceramente te vez muy bien - le dijo Roy

- si, Tempe te vez fantástica - le dijo Hodgins

- si amiga, aunque para ser sincera a ti te queda toda clase de ropa

- gracias chicos, ¿tu no me dices nada Seeley?

- si, claro, te vez hermosa y segundo a ánge, te vez muy bien con todo, aunque sinceramente creo que la falda es…., ya sabes…., muy pegada

- así es el modelo Seeley, bueno chicos me queda 30 minutos todavía, ¿Qué podemos hacer en ese tiempo?

- um…. No se, no se me ocurre nada- dijo Ángela- déjame pensar un poco

- eso me preocupa - murmuro Temperance

- ya se!- grito Ángela- juguemos verdad o reto

- ah no, eso si que no, no pienso jugar de nuevo eso

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Seeley

- por que la ultima vez que jugué con Ánge ese juego, me quedo con los labios hinchados

-¿y eso por que?- pregunto Roy

- porque Tempe no quiso verdad así que toco reto y el reto era tenia que besar a Mario por 14 minutos seguimos sin parar

-¿lo lograste? - pregunto Roy de nuevo

- si, pero luego los dos necesitamos un vaso de agua

- valla mi niña es traviesa- le dijo con picardía Hodgins, Ángela le respondió con una sonrisa

- bueno yo si quiero jugar a eso- dijo Roy

- entonces pongamos a votación, que levanten las manos los que quieren jugar verdad o reto- levantaron la mano Ángela, Hodgins, Seeley y obviamente Roy

- esta bien, ustedes ganan, empecemos que después de todo eso solo nos queda 20 minutos, ánge dentro de mi armario hay una botella de agua grande tráela

Ángela trajo la botella y todos se sentaron. Seeley se encontraba a la derecha de Tempe y Hodgins a izquierda de Tempe, Ángela estaba a la derecha de Seeley y Roy a la izquierda de Hodgins, de modo que todos quedaron en un circulo (imaginadlo, por mi les ponía una imagen pero no se puede :S, por cierto como no se cual manda la botella, pues he puesto que el culo de la botella pregunta y el pico responde :9). La primera en dar la vuelta a la botella fue Ángela, la botella empezó a girar y callo el culo de la botella a Roy y el pico de la botella a Seeley.

- ¿Verdad o reto? - pregunto Roy con malicia

- Ver…dad- dijo con duda Seeley

- bien aquí va la pregunta, ¿amas a Tesa?- el reto de Roy al igual que Ángela era que Tempe y Seeley se juntasen y para eso debían salir verdades a la luz.

- no

-entonces ¿Por qué estas con ella?- le pregunto Tempe imaginándose que esta seria la novia de Seeley

- lo siento pero el único que puede hacerme la pregunta es Roy y ya la hizo, le dijo con una sonrisa, Tempe solo se mordió el labio

Seeley le empezó a dar vueltas a la botella esta vez callo el culo a Tempe y el pico a Ángela

- no vale ser vengativa- dijo Ángela antes de que Tempe lanzara la pregunta

- esa regla no existe en este juego bien Ánge ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad

-¿Qué sentiste cuando tu y Hodgins lo hicie….- pero Ángela la corto

- no pienso responder a eso, así que elijo reto

- bien, pues…- no sabia que decir- quítate el polo

-¿Qué? no

- anda Ánge que es como si estuvieras con la parte de arriba de un bikini - le dijo Tempe, Ángela se quito

- chicos dejad de mirarme así, que las mías son normales, Tempe las tiene mas grandes- los chicos se voltearon a mirar a Tempe

- eh!, dejad de mirarme - se quejo Tempe - Ángela jira la botella, Ángela la giro y esta ves toco el culo a Roy de nuevo y el pico a Tempe

- Tempe - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad

- ¿con que chico haz pasado los mejores días de tu vida?

- me retracto quiero reto- Temperance no pensaba decir nada hasta que hablase con su madre sobre sus sentimientos

- esta bien, sabes, me he quedado con lo que dijo ánge así que quítate tu polo- Tempe abrió los ojos como plato

- e… porque mejor no piensas en otro

- no me gusta mas este, así que empieza- Tempe se quito el polo y los chicos se quedaron embobados la recorrieron de arriba abajo, se fijaron que Ángela tenia razón pero que también tenia una cinturita que seria envidiado por muchas chicas. Seeley se quedo embobado ante tal vista de Tempe, porque aunque el y Tempe hubieran estado juntos, jamás se acostaron.

- ya veis les dije que los de Tempe eran mas grandes que los míos

- esta bien ya, dejad de mirarme - dijo Temperance roja y empezó a girar la botella, esta ves le toco el culo a Hodgins y el pico a Seeley

- Seel… ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad

-¿de quien estas enamorado?

- Reto- dijo al instante por miedo a que cuando diga Tempe, Tempe no vuelva a acercarse a el ya que había dicho que entre el y ella no podía volver a pasar nada

- muy bien quítate el polo y muéstrales a las chicas tus músculos - Seeley se quito el polo y esta vez las que se quedaron con la boca abierto fueran ellas

-valla estas…. Bien estructurado- dijo Tempe

- estas hecho un cuero - le dijo Ángela

-gracias, sigamos me toca girar la botella- giro la botella y esta vez le toca a Ángela el culo y el pico a Tempe.

-muy bien Tempe, venganza ¿verdad o reto?

-verdad

- ¿Por qué has terminado con Sully?- Ángela sabia que ella no iba decir el porque, sospechaba que iba por Seeley

- cambio Reto

- bien, dale un beso a Seeley en los labios por cinco minutos

-¿Qué?… eh - miro a Seeley- esta bien, claro si Seeley quiere

- Es un reto nada mas - dijo Seeley- por mi no hay problema

Tempe se fue acercando poco a poco a Seeley cuando solo faltaba algunos pocos milímetros para que sus labio se chocaran, cuando de repente toco la puerta se asustaron

- ¿se puede?- Tempe rápidamente reconoció la voz

- ponte la Pola rápido que es mi padre - le dijo Tempe a Seeley. Se vistieron.

- si

- Buenas tardes venimos a por nuestra pequeña niña

- DADDY!- grito Tempe feliz y fue a abrazar a su padre quien la levanto y le dio una vuelta en el aire. Luego la bajo y fue a saludar a su madre

- Buenas tardes chicos, ustedes deben de ser lo que vinieron a competir contra los del colegio

-si, buenas tardes señor - saludaron los tres a la vez

-y ¿Quién gano?

- los de Washington- respondió Temperance

- valla, son buenos he

- supongo que tenemos que decir gracias- dijo Hodgins

- hola Ánge, espero que no se hallan metido en ningún problema

- claro que no, como crees - dijo Ángela

- si papá como crees que nosotras nos vamos a meter en problemas - con esto las dos chicas se dieron unas miradas encubridoras, algo que para el padre de Tempe no paso de desapercibido.

- ¿chicas que hicieron?

- hay daddy no hemos hecho nada mal, es solo que el supervisor es un mal pensado

- si, claro, ya nos contaras

- si ya os contare, bueno chicos ya me voy con mi daddy

- si ya nos vamos, déjame tu maleta

Cogieron la maleta y se fueron.

-valla nunca había visto a Tempe tan feliz

- siempre que sus padres vienen ella esta muy feliz, los quiere mucho y ellos a ella

**Bueno aquí os dejo, me vuelvo a disculpar por el retrazo intentare actualizar mas seguido las historias.**

**Comentad si les gusto. =)**


	24. Tengo una idea

**Siento lo sucedido, para los que vieron xD, estaba muy apurada e hize clic en la historias que no era :P, pero en fin Gracias por los comentarios xD, bueno aquí les dejo el**** capitulo**

- Bueno Tempe cuéntanos que has hecho todos estos días - le pregunto su padre

- pues… - dijo con una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que paso en la semana- nada daddy, nada fuera de lo normal

- he Tempe que te conocemos y esa sonrisa es de que has hecho algo, venga cuéntanos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- le dijo su madre

- esta bien, pues haber pero…, daddy no te vallas a enfadar eh

- lo prometo, no me enfadare

- esta bien, pues… del comienzo. La primera noche Ánge y yo fuimos al cuarto de los chicos a molestarlos y el supervisor nos encontró y pensó mal y nos castigo, tuvimos que limpiar la biblioteca habían muchos libros y todos con polvo, luego conocí a los que jugaban futbol de Washington y me di cuenta que ya los conocía porque yo estudie con unos cuantos de ellos, pasamos mucho tiempo con ellos, hicimos muchas cosas…- iba aseguir hablando pero su padre la paro

- espera ¿tu y Sully están saliendo?

- estábamos

- ¿Por qué cortaron?- le pregunto su madre

- porque es un salido

- ¿quiso propasarse contigo? - le dijo serio el padre

- no, mas bien me besaba delante de uno de mis amigos sin mas y a mi no me gustaba la primera se lo pase pero a la segunda no m iba a dejar así que…- Con lo largo del tiempo Temperance había aprendido a confiar mucho en sus padres, ellos le habían demostrado que podía confiar en ellos.

-¿Qué hiciste Tempe? - le pregunto la madre con una sonrisa

- pues le di un rodillazo en esa parte sagrada - se empezaron a reír

- ¡valla! creo que esta muy bien que tomes esas clases extras de karate

- ves yo te dije que me pusieras pero tu terco no me querías poner pero gracias a que te convenció mamá me pude defender

- si esta bien

- Ho por cierto mamá tengo que hablar contigo algo muy importante

- esta bien

- supongo que eso quiere decir, "cosas de chicas"- dijo el padre

- pues si daddy

- entiendo…

Terminaron de comer y luego se dirigieron a casa. Mientras que su padre se daba un baño. Madre he hija decidieron que era momento de conversar

- Muy bien Tempe, dime de que querías que hablemos

- estoy confundida- dijo bajando la mirada

- confundida con que - le dijo con voz muy suave

- es que cuando yo estuve en Washington, antes de venirme con ustedes yo estaba saliendo con alguien pero un día cuando llegamos al cole[…]- les siguió contando el conflicto que hubo

- Valla Tempe, siento mucho lo sucedido, seguro que debiste sufrir mucho

- ni que lo digas

- pero venga cual era la confusión

- pues…, escuche a Seeley hablando en la biblioteca con Ángela y sus amigos diciéndoles que aun estaba enamorado de mi

- y tu… ¿sigues enamorada de el?

- no lose por eso estoy confusa, cuando estoy con el me siento bien y el fue la razón por la que corte con Sully

- creo que me perdí

- termine con Sully porque me beso delante de Seeley la primera vez no se porque pero en la segunda vez que lo hizo yo ya sabia los sentimientos que Seeley tenia hacia mi y no me gusto que hiciese eso, así que como el no me soltaba y no me gustaba verle así a Seeley pues le pegue ahí - dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- Entiendo…, pero dime ¿te sientes igual que cuando estabas saliendo con el?

- ¿te soy muy sincera?- Ella asintió - me siento igual y mas de cuando estábamos saliendo, cuando estamos juntos no se… me siento como uffff, volar y con lo que escuche en la biblioteca me empecé a sentir mucho mas confusa que antes.

- pues si ya tienes la respuesta porque estas confundida

- porque el dentro de una semana vuelve a Washington y… yo no lo volveré haber mas nunca posiblemente y… el ya puso mi mundo al revés, mamá no se que hacer- dijo apunto del llanto- ¿Qué hago? No quiero sentirme mal de nuevo

- pero… yo tengo una idea

- ¿así?, ¿Cuál?- dijo mirándola con ilusión

- podríamos irnos de vacaciones a Washington y algunas veces podríamos invitarlo nosotros a el, nosotros le pagaríamos el pasaje de ida y vuelta pero claro serian solo cuando tienen vacaciones en el colegio o en algunas fiestas, y pues en las vacaciones que nosotros tengamos que ir si deseas el también podría venir con nosotros pero eso ya seria mas adelante.

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto con entusiasmo

- si pero primero debemos hablar con tu papá

- si crees que lo acepte

- ya lo convenceré

- gracias - se acerco y le dio un beso- estoy muy alegre de haber encontrado a alguien como ustedes, he tenido mucha suerte

- nosotros también te queremos mucho y tenemos suerte de tener una hija que no se meta en problemas, bueno mejor dicho en problemas graves - las dos rieron- conversare con tu padre sobre esto entre un rato ¿te parece?- Temperance asintió

Después que su madre se fue, Temperance encendió su ordenador portátil y se conecto al Messenger, vio quienes se encontraban en línea y se topo con Ángela

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CHATEANDO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tempe_: hola ange :D_

_que haces?_

Ange: _ola tempe =)_

_pues aquí en el cuarto con los chicos ¿y tu?_

Tempe:_ nah acabando de hablar con mi madre jeje jeje xD_

Ange: _los chicos te mandan saludos_

Tempe: _Ok, diles de parte mia tbn_

Ange: _tempe dicen los chicos si puedes poner camara, quieren ver como es tu cuarto_

Tempe: _OK_

Tempe acepto la cámara los chicos se quedaron anonadados con el cuarto de Tempe, les había enseñado todo su cuarto, era grande era lo que mas les sorprendió, bueno no tanto a Hodgins ya que el era rico. Ya habían pasado dos horas conversando entre chistes, risas, historias, anécdotas, etc.

Tempe:_ bueno chicos yo ya m tengo que ir mi padre m iama pa ir a cenar y con suerte me dará una buena noticia :D _

Ange: _así? Cual?_

Tempe:_ si me da la buena noticia prometo contartelo mañana cuando valla a la escuela _

_pero si es una mala noticia olvidado jajajajajajajaja_

Ange: _sabes k no pueds ocultarme nah ^^_

Tempe: _a si? No me digas, bueno adios chikos cuidense bye Muac bss_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL CHAT-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno aquí los dejo**

**¿Qué creen que le diga el padre a Tempe? ¿le dirá que puede o tendrá alguna objeción?**

**Comentad lo que piensen xD**


	25. El es Seeley

Temperance bajo las escaleras rápido y se sentó al lado en la mesa al lado de su padre

- bien ¿entonces que? ¿Salimos a cenar fuera o nos quedamos en casa?- pregunto Temperance con una sonrisa

-Pues hoy nos quedamos a cenar en casa, tu padre a hecho una cena italiana y se ve apetitosa - dijo con una sonrisa su madre

- huyyy no, yo voto por ir salir a cenar fuera, porque cada vez que papá cocina me da un dolor de estooomago- dijo poniendo cara de dolor y robándose la barriga- que no puedo ir al colegio por dos días

- ummm tempe por cierto tu madre ya me comento de lo que hablaron en tu cuarto y pues para serte sincero aun estoy pensando así que mas vale que hagas meritos- Tempe se enderezo muy rápido

- Creo que deberíamos empezar a comer, bien papá puedes sentarte en la mesa, mamá y yo nos encargamos de poner la mesa y llevar todo - dio con una sonrisa, y sus padres se miraron entre si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- EN EL COLEGIO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿a que crees que se refería Tempe al decir la buena noticia que le podía dar su padre?- le pregunto Roy a Ángela

- pues no se yo diría lo de irme a dormir a su casa pero ella dijo que si no era una buena noticia no me lo diría así que descarto eso porque si no podría me lo tendría que decir, así que no tengo ni idea

- ¿y a que hora viene mañana Tempe?- pregunto Seeley

-¿Qué? ¿Extrañas a tu amorcito?- jugo Ángela

- ja ja ja graciosita no Ángela pero que tu también te piensas ir a dormir con Tempe y vas a dejar solito a tu amorcito? - esta vez jugo Seeley

- esta bien, esta bien, mañana ella esta aquí a las 8 bueno en verdad eso depende si sus padres vienen a dejarla esta aquí a las 8 y 15 pero si viene a dejarla el chofer pues supongo que estará aquí a las 8 y punto

- valla ¿siempre son tan exactos?- dijo Jack

-si, siempre

- pues valla mis padres no, es mas me dejan ir a un colegio publico - dijo con una sonrisa Jack

- espera ¿que? Ósea tu puedes permitirte una escuela como esta ¿y no la quieres?- dijo con una sonrisa

- si, el dice que ustedes son muy aburridos y pesados - dijo Seeley

- ems los otros tu y Tempe obvio que no

- ajaaaaammm, en fin ¿vamos a come algo? Porque yo tengo que estar ya en mi cuarto a las 9 de la noche máximo, porque luego el pesado ese viene haber si estoy en mi cuarto

- OK vamos, pobre de mi niña, el supervisor le tiene manía

- si, pero eso es desde que Tempe vino eh - dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿y eso por que?- pregunto Seeley

- porque cuando ella recién llego, era muy borde con todos, con decirte que hasta a mi me daba miedo hablar con ella y es mas al segundo día que vino la llevaron a la dirección

- ¿tempe en la dirección? Estas bromeando - dijo con una carcajada Roy

- que si, todo por una bronca que hubo entre Malena y ella

- ¿asi que paso?

- nada que te lo cuente Tempe.

Todos los chicos se fueron a Comer.

AL OTRO DIA

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Ángela, Hodgins, Roy y por supuesto Seeley estaban esperando a que llegue Temperance. Temperance llego a las 8:15 exactos.

- Bueno papa mira allí esta Ánge, gracias por traerme y por aceptar el trato que hizo mamá contigo, prometo no hacer nada malo - le dijo con cara angelical

- Confío en ti mi pequeña, pero dime quienes son los chicos que están con Ánge

- son Roy, Hodgins y Seeley

- ummm, me interesa acompañarte a saludar a Ánge, así de paso le decimos que puede quedarse con nosotros en casa

-¿Por qué no aceptas que yo me quede a dormir aquí?- le decía mientras bajaban del coche

-porque siempre que te quedas te metes en problemas mira que hacer pensar al supervisor mal

- eso no es nada… si te contara todo compleeeto- dijo en un susurro algo que el padre no le hoyo

-Hola Ánge ¿Qué tal?- le saludo el padre

- Bueno días Señor, pues con sueño pa serle sincera - dijo con una sonrisa

- buenos días chicos

- buenos días señor- dijeron al unísono

- ayer me fui tan rápido que me olvide de preguntarles sus nombres

- si bueno yo te los presento - se ofreció Ángela - el es Roy - se dieron la mano- el es Hodgins - Le dio de nuevo la mano a este chico- y el es Seeley - en este no le dio la mano como a los otros, a este le apretó la mano y no le soltaba

- eh… un gusto Señor - dijo Seeley

- el gusto es mío

- ehh.. Papá devuélvele la mano- le decía Temperance en susurros

- lo siento

- No hay problema

**¿Quién creen que de el primer paso?**

**Dejad un comentario en lo que crean conveniente :P**


	26. Tempe & Seel

Después del que el padre se fuera, Tempe y los demás entraron al colegio.

-Bueno amiga no creas que me olvide de lo que hablamos ayer por el chat

- hablamos de muchas cosas Ánge

- si pero me refiero a la parte en la que me dijiste que tu padre te daría una buena noticia

-ahh.. Eso, este… te lo cuento en clase

- ¿hoy tienen clase de baile?

-si, todos los días- dijo Tempe

- ¿podemos ir a verlas?- pregunto Hodgins

-por supuesto… mi amor- dijo acercándose a el y dándole un beso

- bueno, bueno haber si dejan de comer enfrente de los pobres ¿no?- dijo Tempe cruzándose de brazos

- hay… amiga…- se quejo Ángela

- a por cierto me olvide de decirte, mi padre dice que si puedes venir a casa a dormir, así… que Jack lo siento mucho…, a menos que Ángela no quiera venir ya a mi casa… - dijo poniendo una sonrisa

-¿Qué?, de eso nada yo me voy a tu casa, lo siento Jack pero mi padre me deja ir a casa de Tempe cada dos meses mas o menos y no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad…

- lo entiendo pero vendrás temprano verdad?

- si. Igual como Tempe

- A Ánge mi padre dijo que venia a buscarnos a las 7:00 de la noche, dice que esa es la hora máxima porque tenemos que ir a casa a cenar dormir y que a las 8 o 9 es muy tarde

-¿Qué…? Peor es muy temprano

- eso le dije peor luego me chantajeo con otra cosa, así que tuve que captar el trato y eso me recuerda a que tengo que hablar contigo Seeley- dijo volteándose a verle

- ah?…, si claro, cuando, mejor dicho a que hora?

- puedes ahorita?

- si, claro

- bueno chicos luego nosotros les alcanzamos y si llego tarde a clase, le dices al profesor que al parecer me cayo mal el desayuno y tuve que ir a la enfermería porque tenia ganas de potar, con eso seguro no hace muchas preguntas

- esta bien… amiga…

Seeley y Tempe se alejaron hacia el jardín trasero del colegio, a esa hora no había casi nadie en ese lugar, así que era un buen sitio para hablar

- bueno y de que querías que hablarme?- le pregunto Seeley curioso

- vale, este…., haber…, como empiezo, emmm…., no me interrumpas OK?- Seeley asintió- 1...,2. y 3..., ahí voy, Ayer yo estaba en la biblioteca en el cuarto de al lado del que ustedes estaban al comienzo quise ir con ustedes pero de repente escuche una pregunta que te hicieron y quería saber que ibas a responder así que me quede escuchando pero lo que respondiste me dejo sorprendida y muy confundida, pero no dije nada por necesitaba hablar con alguien, ahora quiero sabes si lo que dijiste era verdad- dijo todo sin respirar y nerviosa

-ah…, yo… no… sabia… que… tu… estabas…. Allí…- balbuceo- bueno este tu quieres saber si es verdad ¿no?- ella asintió, el trago en seco- bien, pues… ¿quieres que sea sincero o que busque lo que mas conviene?

- sincero a 100%

- esta bien, si es cierto, lo siento Tempe se que tu ya no sientes nada por mi que me olvidaste pero es que yo aun te….- pero fue cortado por el beso que Tempe le dio.

Al sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, sin mas cerro los ojos, pero no respondía al beso, se dedicaba a imaginar cuantas veces había imaginado besarla en sus sueños y que pensó que jamás volvería tocar sus dulces labios, mientras el recordaba Tempe seguía besándole, intentaba que el respondiera pero al ver que el no respondía se alejo lentamente

-yo… Seeley lo siento. Este , yo…- ella pensaba que no le había correspondido porque no quería nada con ella y no sabia como disculparse

- no lo sientas, el que lo siente soy yo porque no correspondí

- mira, si no quieres nada conmigo, no hay problema, entiendo, tienes novia en Washington y… - pero esta vez ella fue la cortada con un beso de Seeley, los dos empezaron a besarse, primero fue muy delicado, pero luego fue aumentando el ritmo de los besos, cuando se separan por falta de aire Él pudo observar que los labios de ella estaban rojos

- valla…, como te extrañaba- le dijo Seeley con una sonrisa mientras que la abrazaba

- y yo a ti… pero antes que nada quiero decirte algo

-lo que quieras

- ¿Qué va a pasar con tu novia de Washington, yo no quiero ser la novia de que tienes en California a la que vienes a visitar de vez en cuando y cuando este en Washington la tengas a esa… a ella- se rectifico

- no te preocupes…, yo apenas llegando a Washington terminare mi relación con ella, te lo prometo

- si por A o B llegan rumores de que te ves o que te lías con alguien, le diré a mi padre que mande a un detective a averiguar si es o no cierto - le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿acaso no confías en mi?- le pregunto también con una sonrisa

- disculpa por la palabra que voy a decir pero así es el dicho, amor de lejos amor de pendejos, eso va para los hombres mayormente

- prometo que no are nada de eso

- mas te vale, bueno entonces ¿quieres venir hoy a mi casa?, es que mi padre quiere conocerte antes de que te vallas

- ¿así?, espera, ¿tu padre sabe lo de nosotros?

- bueno tenia que saberlo si quería intentarlo, pero claro yo no fui la que le conté, fue mi madre yo le conté a ella y ella me ayudo con el - se río

Lo que ni uno de estos dos sabían es que alguien había escuchado su conversación, alguien que lo quería a el y que no tenia agallas para acercárselo pero también era quien odiaba a Temperance

- Veremos si ustedes dos siguen juntitos tortolitos, porque me voy a encargar que le rompas el corazón a Tempe, eso ni que se dude- dijo la joven detrás de uno árboles con una sonrisa

**Continuara….**

**¿Quién será? Pos averiguarlo en el siguiente capitulo :p**

**Dejad comentarios si les gusto y hacerme saber por favor si queréis que siga la historia, necesito saber si les gusta.**


	27. gracias por dejarme ser el primero

Los días pasaron y nuestros dos tortolitos estaban mas juntos que nunca,

Seeley ya había conocido al padre de Temperance y al padre la había caído muy bien, a igual que la madre, le hicieron, bueno, le hizo las preguntas típicas el padre de Temperance a Seeley, como: ¿Qué tal estudiante eres?¿Cómo vas en tus estudios?¿a que se dedican tus padres?¿Qué piensas estudiar mas adelante?¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? Y un… mas te vale que no le hagas daño porque así como soy una buena persona, cuando se trata de mi familia me puedo convertir en la peor, Temperance y su madre dijeron que era mentira, que se tranquilizara, pero Seeley no se quedo tranquilo.

Seeley despide a Temperance y a Angela todos los días cuando su el padre de Tempe las va a recoger, pero hoy, hoy era el día, el ultimo día que se verían hasta quien sabe cuando, era el ultimo día que se tocarían y se besarían, no habrían mas abrazos hasta que salgan de vacaciones.

- ¿sabes? No quería que llegara este día- dijo Seeley abrazando a Tempe y dándole un lindo y calido beso

-ni yo, te voy a extrañar un montón Seel

- lo se, te quiero mucho Tempe

- y yo a ti, pero recuerda la promesa

- la recuerdo, te amo- la cogió de la cintura y la levanto por el aire

- vale, vale, basta- Seeley la bajo- tengo que ir a cambiarme para la actuación tengo que ensayar una vez mas antes de salir allí fuera

- esta bien, pero después de que termine todo, serás toda mía, toda toda mía, ni siquiera Ángela podrá rescatarte

- pues me parece una buena idea de que en la noche solo seamos tu y yo

Tempe fue a cambiarse pero claro que primero le dio un lindo y dulce beso a Seeley.

-.-.-.-.- 3 horas mas tarde ( 6:00) (en algunos países a esta hora son buenas noches, en otros tarde)-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voz Off- Buenas tardes jóvenes, daremos empiezo a la actuación que hacemos cada año, solo que este año tenemos a unos invitados. Esperamos que disfruten de la actuación y recibamos con un gran aplauso a los alumnos de 1º de secundaria que nos dedicaran un baile.

El baile unos minutos muy largos ya que eran dos grupos de baile diferentes.

Voz en off- ahora le toca al grupo de 2º que nos deleitara con una linda y moderna canción- a igual que el anterior se demoraron unos minutos mas asi fueron pasando, dejaron el grupo de 3º que era en el que estudiaba Temperance para el final ya que ese era el que cerraba la actuación, fueron los últimos en presentarse… ( no pongo las letras de canciones porque serian por las puras, pero si querías saber cuales iba a poner me dicen en los comentarios jeeje)

Después que la actuación acabara y comenzara la fiesta, Seeley y Temperance se salieron de la fiesta a caminar, era el ultimo día que les quedaba juntos y tenían que aprovechar el tiempo, se sentaron en una banca del parque.

- No quiero imaginar mañana estar sin ti- dijo Temperance poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Seeley

- ni yo, te voy a extrañar un montón- dijo mientras que le acariciaba el cabello

- quiero que me prometas que me serás fiel

- lo prometo y lo juro, y apenas llegando terminare mi relación con Tessa- Tempe se separo de el y puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué pasa?

- que me da rabia que aunque termines con ella, ella va a estar contigo

- pero no pasara nada entre nosotros yo no pienso perderte jamás

- confió en ti, no me decepciones

- no lo are, y por cierto, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

- si, claro lo que quieras

- intenta no juntarte con ese tal sully- Temperance se le quedo mirando a los ojos con una sonrisa- no me mires así, solo que me da celos pensar en que ustedes estuvieron juntos y que ahora yo me voy y seguro que el querrá volver a estar contigo

- no tienes que preocuparte de nada, yo no quiero hablar mas con Sully me trato como un objeto y no soy de esas que se dejan

Seeley le dio un beso tierno a Tempe pero ese beso fue dejando lo tierno poco a poco, sin darse cuenta estos dos se habían excitado, ese beso tierno fui sustituido por pasión y gracias a dios en ese rato no había nadie en ese sitio ya que todos se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta, sin darse cuenta Temperance se encontraba echada en la banca con Seeley encima, Cuando se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxigeno se dieron cuenta de su posición y que los dos se encontraban muy excitados, la primera en hablar fue Temperance

- Creo que deberíamos ir a mi cuarto, no quiero acabar como Ángela y Jack

-¿estas segura?

- ¿segura de que?

-de que quieres hacerlo- dijo besándoles el cuello

- creo que si - dijo casi sin respiración

- pues bien vamos a tu cuarto

Los dos se dijeron al cuarto de Temperance pero siempre percatándose de que nadie los viera. Una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto, Temperance cerro la puerta de la habitación con seguro y luego miro a Seeley, este la beso y la cogió de la cintura y poco a poco se acercaron a la cama, este la hecho delicadamente. Una vez que este dos estuvieron echados, el encima de ella. Se empezaron a excitar mas y mas, las manos de ambos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro, ella acaricio su pecho musculoso y él metió sus manos bajo el polo de ella sintiendo la piel suave, ella se estremeció ante la sensación, pronto, la excitación fue creciendo más haciendo de la ropa un problema, el polo de ella fue la primera en salir, él la admiro por un momento, cuando ella sintió la mirada fija en su cuerpo medio desnudo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, no era la primera vez que un chico la veía así ya que e varias ocasiones en apuesta o en juegos le tocaba quitarse alguna prenda pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez iba a tener relaciones sexuales pero pronto se olvido de esto cuando se dieron el tercer beso con mucha mas pasión. Poco a poca esta tuvo la necesidad de tocar más ella así que le quito el polo a él acariciando su pecho ahora desnudo , él la acerco más estaban tan cerca sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos juntos. Cuando se encontraban solo en ropa interino este empezó a besarle por el cuello pero acabo quitándole el sujetador para poder ver los pechos de ella, ella se enrojeció al sentir como el le miraba pero cuando este empezó a besarle en los pezones sustituyo la vergüenza por el placer, su cuerpo se empezó a arquearse, ya no podía controlar su cuerpo, este te quito los calzoncillos muy hábilmente , luego sus manos bajaron a las bragas de ella, una vez que ya nada les impedía ser uno solo, este empezó a buscar paso a ella, intentando hacer espacio entre las piernas de ella.

- See… Seeley, espera…- dijo sin respiración, casi no podía ni hablar

- ¿Qué…, que pasa Temp?- dijo bajando sus manos hasta las caderas de ella

- yo…. Yo.. No, no lo hecho con nadie, esta es mi primera vez- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir la intimidad de el chocar con la de ella

- yo… yo pensé que

- no, esta es mi primera vez

- esta bien espérame me voy a poner la protección me estaba olvidando, ahora vengo y te explicare como lo aremos- ella asintió y en menos de 1 minuto el estuvo de vuelta - bien, ¿quieres que terminemos con lo que empezamos o quieres dejarlo?- le pregunto mirándole a los ojos

- quiero que terminemos lo que empezamos

- esta bien- el fue junto a ella y se hecho encima de ella- abre las piernas- ella las tenia juntas inconcientemente, empezó a abrirla cuando el le dijo- lo are despacio, no quiero hacerte daño- ella asintió, empezaron a besarse - ¿te estoy lastimando- le dijo con excitación

- solo un poco- dijo con mordiendo el labio, el empezó a moverse muy despacio haciendo que el dolor se mezclara con el placer pronto ella se unió a sus movimientos olvidándose por completo del dolor. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación ahora eran las respiraciones entrecortadas y pequeños gemidos todo esto era tan nuevo para ella y entre besos y caricias pronto llegaron ala cima del placer , dos cuerpos enredados, exhaustos y sudorosos se encontraban en la cama tratando de regular sus respiraciones y cuando por fin pusieron hablar, tomo la palabra Seeley

- Eso a sido increíble

-si- contesto con una sonrisa fue mejor de lo que ella había pensado. Estos dos se besaron

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- por dejarme ser el primero…

**Fin**

**Quiero a agradecer a Lupe por haberme ayudado en este capi (ella m ayudo con la escena de S&T) tkm lokita muak**

**Tengo ideas para hacer una secuela, creo que la historia iba muy color rosa por lo que se me han venido ideas a la cabeza por si les interesa, en la secuela entraría:**

*** aparición de Russ**

*** reclamos**

*** Posiblemente la familia de Seeley viva por un tiempo con la familia de Tempe**

**Si quieren secuela por favor avisarme ^^ no olviden comentar **


End file.
